


My first super smash bros love story

by DarkDragonFang



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, I want to kill myself for this, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDragonFang/pseuds/DarkDragonFang
Summary: Pls don't make fun of me in the comments but pls tell me some mistakes I did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dark pit meets Rosalina and ruins his First impression. Peach wants Rosalina and corrin to be in love. Corrin lost his sister Corrina. Paluntena and the girls except Rose are spies.

Alright sorry guys I’m pretty much new and I used Google docs to make the story hehe. Pls don't be rude about how awful the story will be TwT. But please enjoy.  
Pairings: (Dark pit and Rosalina), (Palutena and Robin), (Marth and peach), (WFT and little Mac), (Shulk and Lucina), (Link and Zelda), (Zero suit samus and C. FALCON), and a little bit of (Ike and Robin(f) aka Raven) and maybe (Corrin(m) and Rosalina)  
Extra Characters:Daisy, Pikachu, Pit, Corrina (Corrin (f), Toon Link, Villager, Ness, Lucas, cloud, Lucario, Charizard, and lumas  
Thank you guys ;-; pls Don't roast me on how bad this will be TwT. 

 

 

Dark pit's P.O.V  
I just woke up yawning. I looked at the white angel on the other bed. I wanted to throw water on Pit to wake him up but since he had a battle right now I just let him sleep so he loses. 

I was walking to the battle until I heard a scream saying “IM LATE!!!!” I smirked to myself and kept walking. I then came across the stadium. The battle then started and everyone looked around in confusion. “Where's Pit?” Everyone looked at each other asking the same question. Palutena then looked at me. “What did you do this time Pitoo?” “Don't call me that vomit hair. Plus I didn't DO anything.” 

Pit's P.O.V

I woke up all calm and peaceful until I looked at the clock. “I'M LATE!!!!” I was supposed to have a battle with Marth. I was running everywhere to find my things. I found my weapon and got out of my pajamas to run all the way to the stadium. 

3  
“Good luck Marth”  
2  
“Good luck to you to Pit”  
1  
We prepared for battle.  
GO!  
We started easy at first until we noticed that both of us haven't gotten K.O yet. Plus everyone who was watching are now bored as hell. I then started to attack faster so he had no way to block then "I finally made a first K.O." After a while of "sword slashing" Marth won. He slashed his sword for a victory pose. “Good game Marth.” “You too Pit.” I then left when I saw Pitoo. 

“Pitoo why didn't you wake me up? I was 5 minutes late!” He had a smirk on his face. “Because pit-stain I wanted you to be late.”I got mad at him for that. But I couldn't even react before he left. I went over to talk to Link. Me and Link were best friends. His girlfriend Zelda came and told him to help her with cooking. 

I went to me and pitoo's room and I saw him there thinking about something and mumbling to himself. I could only barely notice that he was red since his hand was covered over his face. “Hey Pitoo what's wrong?” “Nothing Pit…” “You don't look well. Are you sure?” I was worried since he didn't hit me or yell at me when I said his nickname that he hates oh so much. “Why are you red Pitoo?” He went under his blankets and covered his face. “what do you mean pit?” He had shaky voice and I was confused when he didn't say Pit-stain. 

Dark pit's P.O.V 

After the battle Marth won and I was just about to leave until Pit came and asked why I didn't wake him up. I smirked. “Cuz I wanted you to be late Pit-stain.” I was going to get something to eat until I heard someone… floating? I thought it was palutena so I said something I should never had said. “Hey, Nimwit Goddess of Vomit what are you doing?” “Excuse me?” She didn't sound like palutena. She had a soft and calming voice. I looked behind me and there she was. A tall woman who had beautiful blonde hair. It wasn't as long as Nimwit goddess when I saw a weird bright light I looked down.

It was making some noises that sounded like a meowing kitten. I looked back at the woman. “I-I'm sorry I thought you were someone else” I didn't know what to do. “I guess it's alright.” She floated away to where I was heading. “God damn it Dark I just ruined my first impression. … ugh why the hell would I out of anyone care about something like that.” I thought to myself. When I went to the food court I saw her again. I didn't get her name but she was with other princess including Palutena. I went to sit by myself since I didn't like isolating myself with so many people. 

Once I finished my food I ran to my room. When I ran I felt all the eyes in the food court stare at me. I didn't care about anything except leaving. I put my hand on my face. My face was warm since I felt embarrassed in front of everyone. I felt something new. My chest hurts I don't know why but it just hurts. Pit walked in the room coming back from wherever he went. “What's wrong Pitoo?” He said my least favorite nickname but I couldn't be mad for some reason since I was feeling something I never felt before so I was to confused and tired to get mad at the White angel. “Nothing Pit.” He kept asking so after that I went under the covers since I didn't want him to keep asking of why I was red or so he said I was. 

I kept thinking of the Blonde woman. I couldn't do anything so I fell asleep for a while just to keep things out of my mind for a while. 

Rosalina's P.O.V

I was going to the food court until I saw a Dark winged angel much like pit. Everything was Black instead of white though. I was about to pass by until he said something. “Hey Nimwit goddess of vomit. What are you doing?” I stopped and stared at him. “Excuse me..?” I was confused on why he said that. He turned around and looked down at Luma then after a while looked back at me. “S-sorry I thought you were someone else.” I felt offended though he kept staring at me so I said “It's alright I guess…” I didn't know what to say so I just left to sit with the other girls. 

Peach looked at me excitedly as usual. “HI ROSIE!!!” “Hello Peach” I started to eat my breakfast until we all started talking about who we like. “Tell me Rosie who do you like?” I didn't know what to say honestly since I don't like anyone. “I don't like anyone.” “That's not true you have to like someone. I mean look at me and little mac I didn't know I actually liked someone until he said he liked me.” WFT said. “I guess I haven't found anyone.” “Don't worry Rosalina you will find the perfect guy one day.” Zelda says it as if she hadn't found her perfect guy but she has already found her “perfect guy”. 

I was about to get up and leave since I finished my food. I share a room with the goddess of light Palutena. I was about to go until I heard running and it was the same dark winged angel from before. He had his face covered and he was running to get out of here. I was thinking to myself. “Why is he running?” It was confusing but I never really figured it out. Maybe he was embarrassed, scared, or he just hated being with other people. I don't really know but I didn't bother. I got up and said “guys I'm gonna go to my room.” They nodded and said “Alright, bye Rosie.”

I was walking to me and palutena's room until I saw my pokemon. Lucario and I were good friends. People keep asking, “How are you friends with a pokemon like him?” I keep saying the same thing over and over. “It's because I had known him ever since he was a riolu.” And it's true me and lucario have known each other for a long time. “Hello Lucario.” I saw him looking really bored. “Hello Princess Rosalina.” “Lucario you can just call me Rose or Rosalina no need for the Princess.” “OK Rosalina.” “Where is pikachu?” “He left to go find Dark pit so I'm just here by myself so I'm really bored. The others left to their owners. Puff to peach. Charizard to Corrin. Pikachu to Dark. Mewtwo to no one. And Squirtle and Bulb went to Pokemon trainer.” He looked down while saying it as if he were thinking of something. “Who's Dark?” I asked it because I never really seen him. “Oh Dark pit is Pit's twin.”

“So he is wearing all black?” “Yes technically. He is Pit's Dark twin brother.” I then remember the dark angel I saw that looked like Pit. “It must be him” I thought. “You can go to me and palutena's room to rest if you want.” “OK rosalina. Thank you.”

As we walked to my room I couldn't help but remember the dark angel that had mistaken me for someone else.Me and lucario walked in me and palutena's room. “My lumas are with the other children you may sleep where they usually sleep” “Alright thank you once again Rose.” He went to the medium sized bed and slept there. He seemed tired even though it was Noon or something. I smiled and then walked out of my room to see Corrin right in front of the door. 

I walk out and ask Corrin why he is here. “Well uh I'm looking for my sister Corrina. Have you seen her?” I was confused. “I saw her at the food court but I don't know where she went. Sorry Corrin.” “It’s alright I will find her eventually.” “I will help you find her.” “Thank you Rose but you don't have to.” I giggled. “Corrin I WANT to help you.” He smiled. “Alright thank you Rose.”

Peach's P.O.V

I saw Rosie and Corrin talking I don't know what they were talking about but they made each other smile so now it's time for Peachy to make these two in love. “Hey Zelda.” “Yes peach?” “I want Corrin and Rosie together!” She gave me a confused face while I was pouting. “Plssssssss” She paused for a long time. “Idk peach. Last time you tried to make Lucina and Cloud for some reason but they ended up hating each other. Now everytime they pass each other they flip each other off.” “This is different though!!! A princess and a prince it's perfect!” She gave a worried face when I said it. 

I went to ask the other girls to help me. They slowly said OK. I was so excited. I told them all the plan and they nodded and went to do everything. I went to Rosie. “Hey Rosie wanna go to a Dinner with the girls after your done doing whatever our doing?” “Oh sure peach. I'm just helping Corrin find Corrina.” “Yay! Come at the Diner that's closer to here.” “OK peach” I left after that and I was super excited that when I got to me and Zelda’s room I was jumping everywhere like I had a sugar rush. 

A few moments later Zelda walked in and said “We got the dinner booked and we talked to Corrin or well Link did. He said he is coming.” “Oh good!!”

It was time for the dinner so when Rosalina left I knew the plan was gonna work. Palutena is gonna look after them on a different table. Zelda will tell me if anything went wrong. Lucina is with palutena. Link already did his part. I was the most excited out of everyone. “Calm down peach” Palutena said. I watched from a window on everything that was happening. 

Corrin's P.O.V

Ok so I'm flying to the dinner place Link told me to go to. I landed to where I'm supposed to be. And no I was not a dragon I only had my wings. So I landed and sat down at the table. He texted me. “Sorry bro I'm gonna be late”. So I waited and I saw Rose. I was nervous since she was walking towards my table. 

She turned her head though and she walked to a different table. Confused I looked there and I saw Lucina and Palutena looking like spies. I don't know what they were talking about but I didn't really care. I waited for Link for so long. Later I got bored and got up to leave. While I was walking out I saw peach looking like one of her ships failed. She's tried shipping so many smashers some succeeded some did not. 

“Hey peach.” She looked at me all excited all of a sudden… that scared me since she had a creepy smile on her face. “Hello CORRIN.”... As confused as ever I slowly walked away from her. While I walked away I turned around to see peach following me. I started running. She started running after me like a maniac so I flew high up in the air so she doesn't get me. 

“Obviously it's peach” I thought. I thought that because for some reason she was still chasing me but she was running on the ground. “Oh god…” She got tired though so she walked to the mansion. 

As I flew I saw my balcony. I landed on the balcony and opened the slide door. Marth was asleep cuz he was lazy. I walked out the door only to see peach. I sighed and said, “Why are you chasing me?” “Because my ship didn't work!” She started to drag me out of the room. I was struggling to get out of her tight grip. I stopped once she took out her pan.

I woke up in a strange room. “She probably knocked me out.” I opened my eyes to see Rosalina here too but she was sitting on the bed while I'm the floor. I was walking to the door to try to open it. “I already tried that Corrin.” “Are you saying that its locked?” She sighed. “Yep” I sat down next to Rose. “Now what?” We then heard someone walking by. “IS ANYONE OUT THERE?!” I yelled. “Yes… why are you asking?” I didn't recognize the voice too well. “We're locked in.” “Sorry peach told me to not let you guys out.” Rosalina then looked at me as if saying Oh no. 

After a while it was night. I was tired so I got on the bed and slept. 

Rosalina's P.O.V

I was getting tired but Corrin was already there so I didn't bother. After a while I couldn't help but fall asleep so I uh accidentally slept next to Corrin… 

“Morning Rose” My eyes fluttered open as I saw Corrin right next to me. “WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NEXT TO ME IN BED” I was frightened to see him since I forgot I wasn't in my room anymore. “Oh wait… nevermind now I know why..” It got awkward between me and Corrin as we got up from the bed and sat down. I went to check if the door was still locked. Aaaand it was. 

I heard something outside and then I heard lucario. “Rosalina where are you?” “I'm in here with Corrin please open the door it's locked” I heard unlocking then the door opened I saw lucario and hugged him. “Thank you Lucario” “no problem Rosalina.” 

“I think I know where Corrina is now.” “Alright Corrin.” “See you guys later” “Bye Corrin” As me and lucario said bye to Corrin I couldn't get his face from when I woke up out of my head. This has to have been peach’s plan. 

Dark pit's P.O.V

I was walking around the mansion since I was bored. I had a battle today. I have to battle someone named Rosalina. 

At the Fire emblem arena the Lost in thoughts song played. I waited for my opponent to enter.  
3  
My eyes were wide to see who it is. My legs wobbled.  
2  
“Good luck Dark Pit.”  
1  
How does she know my name? “Sure..”  
GO!  
The battle started and I shot a dark arrow at her but missed. I couldn't move for some reason. I didn't want to attack her. I had to move but I couldn't. Am I OK?.. Am I sick? Am I under some kind of spell… i-im not like this. I usually have no hesitation in attacking. She attacked me but I couldn't attack back. I could tell that everyone was confused. What do I do…. At that point… I-I only saw black. And I saw that Rosalina was floating towards me quickly. I felt that I fell back that's when everything… went… black… 

Blooperssss or something idk

Dark pit "Waking up from his sleep".   
Dark pit: "Alright so what I gotta do?"  
Me: "You got to wake up from your sleep and you gotta yawn."   
Dark pit: "Ok." Gets up from the bed. Looks around and tries to yawn. "How do I yawn?"  
Me: "Oh my gosh. Seriously?"  
Dark pit: "Yes seriously..."

Next scene! 

Me: "Ok so now you have to look at Pit."  
Dark pit: "He's asleep.."  
Pit: "Well obviously. I'm right in front of you."  
Dark pit: "Yes I know you are I'm not fucking blind."  
Me: "... Ok go back to sleep Pit. Be some kind of sleeping beauty(Angel). Ok so now Dark you have to-"  
Pit: Gasp "Please don't tell me its something gay."  
Dark pit: Leaves and comes back with water and throws the water on Pit's face. "Reality check: Your already gay."  
Pit: " I'M NOT GAY!!"  
Me: "-Want to.. Throw water on.. Him... Nevermind."

Next scene... 

Dark pit: "Hello everyone I'm the new director here. And instead of this shit were gonna do an action movie. Pit is gonna be the damsel in distress and then we bring in this puppy dog here." Points to duck hunt. "And he will fly up there with his duck back pack thing and bring you down so then this ugly long haired lady." Points to Palutena. "Tries to get you back but instead we drop bombs on you (real ones) so she suffers in pain to see you die in explosions and then we get the ugly lady with bombs to. Then we get the creator of this stupid fanfiction and bomb her too."  
Palutena: "Oh goodness..."   
Me: " NOPE NOPE NOPE! Alright Pit get your ass up and yell 'I'm late'."  
Pit: "I'M LATE FOR BREAKFAST!!!" Runs to the Cafeteria.   
Dark pit: "There goes the fatass."  
Me: " Somehow he's not even fat. He's still a stick but now that you mention it his stomach is growing a little."  
Dark pit: "Oh I also found this positive pregnancy test in Pit's side of room and-"  
Palutena: "WHAT IN GODDESS' NAME. PIT GET BACK HERE!! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO STAY A VIRGIN!!"  
Dark pit: "-And I was just joking so Pit gets his ass beatened. I mean a guy can't even get pregnant... Right? I guess Palutena meant that he had Se-"  
Me: "MOVING ON!"

Next scene... 

Me: "We shall do the battle now. MARTH! PIT!"  
Marth: "What?"  
Pit: "Yes?"  
Me: "Next scene is you both fighting."  
Pit: "Are there food items?"  
Me: "No idea!"  
Pit: Attacks Marth.  
Marth: Counters  
Pit: Attacks again.   
Marth: Counters again.   
Pit: Attacks  
Marth: Counter.   
Me: "Very intense battle.."  
Dark pit: "Even Pichu can do better. And that's saying something."  
Pichu: Behind Dark pit. 'Pichu Pichu PICHU PICHU!' "PICHUUUUUU!" Shocks Dark pit with a thunder bolt.  
Dark pit: "Ow God damn it." Kicks Pichu.   
Pichu: Gets back up and shakes its head. "Pichu!!" Headbutts Dark pit.   
Dark pit: "IT'S ON RAT!" Grabs Pichu and throws him outside by a nearby window into the Trash can.   
Me: "R.I.P in pepperoni Pichu."  
Marth: Counters  
Pit: "HACKS I CALL HACKS!"  
Marth: "What do you mean?"  
Pit: "All your doing is countering my moves and you have 0.0% damage while I have 70%."  
Me: "Just-"  
Marth: Throws a bomb at Pit and he loses his last stock. "Happy now. I didn't use counter."  
Pit: "I'll get you next time!" Voice of determination. 

Next scene.. 

Me: "Get mad at Dark pit. Ok Pit and say why didn't you wake me up.   
Pit: "Easy." Walks up to Dark pit and punches him. "WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP YOU FREAKING B-WORD!?"  
Dark pit: "Jesus christ."  
Palutena: " Watch yo language!"  
Dark pit: "Ugh fine then. Palutena Bitch."  
Palutena: Gasp "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE."  
Dark pit: "Why am I here.... Why am I making myself suffer in pain with the two people I hate the most. Answer my calls oh gods of heav-... I mean.. Answer my calls oh Demons from the underworld."  
Hades: "Cuz' your edgy and you were forced to be there."  
Dark pit: "Oh right."

Next scene... 

Me: "Rose come here please your in the next scene."  
Rosalina: "Ok I'm coming." Turns around to the lumas. "Now now little stars be nice and have fun with these... Real kids."   
Dark pit: "Eww. Love is gross."  
Rosalina: "I can destroy universes and make more so shut your gay edgy ass mouth up or I will make you suffer embarrassment and you will lose your reputation."  
Pit: "Yeee put him in his place!"  
Dark pit: Laughs "And how will you do that?"  
Rosalina: Mind controls Dark pit. "Alright what to do."  
Pit: "Put a dress on him!!"  
Rosalina: "Ok then." Makes Dark pit wear a dress. Specifically one of Peach's dresses. "Hmm he needs some make up don't you think Pit?"  
Pit: "Yeee!"  
Me: "Oh.... That does not look right."  
Rosalina: Finishes putting Red blush on Dark. "Let's see.." Puts earrings on Dark then puts lipstick on him. "He's missing something.."  
Pit: "A BIG PINK BOW!"  
Rosalina: "Yes and Maybe we'll do his hair and his nails." Grabs Dark's hand and starts putting nail polish on his nails.  
Me: "...... Oookkk... He looks well?"  
Pit: "Beautiful! He gonna make all them girls jealous!"  
Rosalina: Finishes fixing his hair and puts a Big bright Pink Bow on his head. "He looks promising. But he has to switch those.... Sandals or whatever into some high heels."  
Palutena: "PIT WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
Pit: " OH no.. ROSALINA MAKE ME DISAPEAR."  
Rosalina: Twirls wand at him and makes him disappear while looking for heels. "No not this one.."  
Palutena: "Ah Rosalina have you seen Pit? Oh and Pitoo looks Beautiful."  
Rosalina: "I saw him go to the kids room where ONLY the kids are allowed. And thank you I try my best. Plus why does he hangs out with kids if he isn't nessecarily a kid?"  
Palutena: "I don't know." Leaves to go get something to eat.   
Pit: "thank you Rosalina."  
Rosalina: "No proble- Aha finally found some." Shows Pit some Pink high heels that show his toes.   
Me: "He gonna look stylish."  
Rosalina: "Yep he is... FINISHED!!"  
Me: "So beautiful."  
Pit: "Amazing."  
Rosalina: Uses magic to lift him up and takes him to the main Room where everyone goes to even the trophies.   
Shadow: Walking around and Sees Dark pit in a dress. "What the...."  
Wolf: "Hey Shadow what's..." Looks at Dark pit. "Wrong? Oh that's not right."  
Everyone in the whole Room: Looks over at them and starts laughing.  
Me: "Wow that went up quickly."  
Rosalina: Stops mind controlling him and sets him in the middle of the room.   
Dark pit: "Ow my head.. Anyways How do you... Think.. Why is everyone looking and laughing at me for?" Looks down and sees his dress and heels. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
Peach: "Ohhh I see Dark pit wants to be my twin! Has some Rosy cheeks to."  
Dark pit: "What?"  
Me and everyone in the whole room: Laughing our fucking asses off.   
Dark pit: "Who could have?" Glares at Rosalina. "I don't know how you did it but I will get my revenge!" Walks towards the exit of the room.   
Everyone: Laughing because when Dark turned around there was a Pillow under the dress that made him look like he had a big butt. Also had a cat tail with a pink bow on it. 

Next scene... (Skipping to the Peach wants a weird ship part) 

Corrin: "Ok then.... I got to spread meh wings." Flies through the sky.   
Me: "CAREFUL WITH THAT PLANE!!!"  
Corrin: "OH GOD!!" Manages to dodge the plane. "MY HEART STOPPED!"  
Me: "Nah your fine."  
Peach: Doing a ganondorf smile. "hehehe hehehehe HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
Rosalina: "Calm down your gonna lose it."  
Dark pit: "I'm gonna lose it being in this fanfict." Crosses arms.  
Rosalina: "Good for you."  
Corrin: "I'M NOT FINE!!"  
Me: "YES YOU ARE!"  
Corrin: Gets K.O. and starts falling to the ground.   
Dark pit: "YEEEEEE HE FINALLY GONNA DIE!"  
Rosalina: "Not on my watch." Flies up there with her Breaking the laws of gravity stuff and throws Corrin's dragonstone so it breaks.   
Corrin: Dragon takes over and goes ballistic.   
Me: "Uh oh... Where's AZURAAAA!!!"  
Azure: "YOUUU ARRSH THEE OCEANS GREY WEAVESSSS DESTINSH TO SHEAK LIFE BEYOND BY DA SHORE JUST OUT OH REAAASSHH. YYEEEEEE THE WATTERRSSHH EVERRR SHANGE!!!"  
Dark pit: "I'm losing braincells being here.".   
Me: "I mostly feel bad for the people reading this to be honest."  
Corrin: Flies around in dragon form. "Such beautiful music."  
Dark pit: "Ok someone go get Corrin's ears checked. That was NOT music. That's like cats clawing a chalkboard while putting hentai into the ears of virgins and then that virgin gets sick and starts singing. I mean like what the hell was that."  
Palutena: "Pit was suppose to be a virgin but now he went and made a girl pregnant."  
Dark pit: "Oh I was lying about that."  
Palutena: "Oh thank goodn-"  
Dark pit: "He raped her THEN made her pregnant."  
Palutena: " PIIIITTTTT!!!!!!! " Sicko mode.   
Pit: "Oh noooooo!!!"  
Palutena: "You gonna get an ass whooping today!!" Takes out a belt.   
Pit: "NO NO NO NO!!" Runs away like being chase by a phsycopath.   
Dark pit: Smirks "Now that's Music. Hearing someone cry is always music."  
Corrin: Flies to the dinner.   
Rosalina: "But I don't want to go sit next to some dude."  
Me: "Go sit at his table."  
Rosalina: Walks towards Corrin's table. 'I change my mind' Walks towards the table Palutena and Lucina are at.  
Me: Facepalms "Ruined the romance."  
Dark pit: "I would have done that. "  
Me: "Of course you would."  
Pit: Crying since Palutena is whooping his ass with the buckle on the belt.   
Dark pit: "Now that's music."  
Me: ".... You need a therapist or something."

Next scene! 

Me: "Rosie you Have to."  
Rosalina: Fake girl tears. "But why?"  
Dark pit: "Stop the act.... But still why is she gonna sleep with Corrin."  
Me: "I don't know I'm just putting anything."  
Corrin: ".... I'm not ready to sleep with a girl."  
Dark pit: " Besides your mom?"Rolls eyes  
Corrin: "Keep rolling yours eyes you might find a brain back there. Plus my mom died when I reunited with her...."  
Rosalina: "Awww and when did you get takened."  
Corrin: "When I was about... 6 months old"  
Rosalina: " You poor thing. You know what fine I'll sleep with him but its not that kind of sleep right?"  
Me: "No of course not."  
Rosalina: "All right and also I'm only doing it out of pity.   
Corrin: "You remind me for some reason of my 'sister' Camilla from Nohr. Even if they took me."  
Dark pit: "Oh my Go-" Runs towards the nearest bathroom. "Bleeegghh."... And throws up.   
Me: "Did you really throw up?"  
Dark pit: Washes mouth "Come check." Brushes teeth.   
Me: "Rather not."

Next scene!! 

Me: "GO BATTLE ROSALINA DARK!"  
Dark pit: "I don't want to thouuugghhh!!"  
Pit: "Scared of getting beat up by a girl?"  
Dark pit: "No its.. Something else..." Mumbles something.   
Pit: "What did ya say?"  
Dark pit: "Nothing. Anyways you got beat up by a girl"  
Pit: "That was a woman and she had a weapon ok."  
Rosalina: "Alright let's battle."  
Dark pit: "... Ok I forgot?"  
Rosalina: Attacks.   
Dark pit: Actually fainted.   
Me: "good acting skills Pitoo."   
Dark pit: Fainted.   
Me: "Pitoo you good?.." Silence. "DARK PIT WAKE UUUPPP!!!!"  
Rosalina: "Did I do that?"  
Pit: "Cue the music!"  
Azure: "YOOOOOUUUUU AARRSH THE OSHEANS GREYSH WEAVES!!! DESTINSH TO SHEAK LIFE BEYOND BY DA SHORE JUST OUT OF REASSHH. YEEEE THE WATERRSS EVER CHANSH!!"  
Corrin: "Alright on second thought I wanted her to stfu.... Wait I totally forgot to get a new dragonsto-" Turns into a raging dragon. "Rawr"  
Rosalina: Fanning Dark pit. "WAKE UP YOU MORON!!"  
Pit: "He gone."  
Azure: Glitching out. "FLOWINSH LISHE TIMSH!!!"  
Shadow: Shoots Azure with his gun.   
Pit, Rosalina, and Me: Looks at Shadow. "...."  
Shadow: "What? I needed a shooting target plus she was annoying. And I hadn't seen blood for a while."  
Me: "Why aren't you and Dark Friends?"  
Shadow: "We only talk now and then but were not friends."  
Rosalina: Looks back down at Dark pit. "He's gone.." Fake tear falls on Dark pit.   
Dark pit: Breathing in all the air in the room. "Oh my god!!!" Breathes out. "Wheewww I'm aliive."  
Rosalina: "Huh who knew fake tears revive people."  
Corrin: "...... Ok then I don't know what happened with that tear.. But imma let that happen. Frrrreakyy."  
Dark pit: "And being half dragon isnt?"  
Corrin: "Its Fire Emblem Logic. Pretty normal."  
Me: ".... Rosalina's tears are magical even the fake ones." Wario passes by.   
Willow: Showing the newcomers around. "And here we have the fatass himself in its natural habitat. DO NOT FEED!! Hes gonna get fatter and then I have more work to do."  
Newcomers: "oooooo!" Taking pictures of the fatass in his natural habitat."  
Willow: " He's also a gold digger. Protect your wallets."  
Wario: "Moneyyy??" Face widens  
Willow: "Keep all wallets inside at all time."  
Me: "..... I FORGOT MY WALLET ON THE COUNTER TOP!!!!"  
Wario: "MONNEEYYYYYYY?!!"Runs towards the counter top while I'm following behind.  
Me: "Shadow help meh!!!!!"  
Shadow: "Rather not."  
Me: "PLEEEEAAASSSEEE!?"  
Shadow: "Ugh fine." Teleports to counter top and grabs wallet. "Thanks for the money!"  
Me: "NOOOOOO! Damn it shadow."  
Dark pit: Gets up from the floor and hits Rosalina's Forehead. "Ow."  
Rosalina: Holds forehead and gets up. "Baka"  
Peach: "Ooooooo"  
Rosalina: "NOT in the tsundere way either. He really is dumb if he didn't even see me. "  
Dark pit: "I'm sorry if your not Noticeable."  
Peach: High pitch "oooooo"  
Rosalina: "Sure whatever Baka."  
Peach: Squealing like a pig.  
Rosalina: "You good Peach?"  
Peach: "You two fight like a married couple."  
Dark pit and Rosalina: Look at each other and then back at Peach. "WERE NOT A COUPLE!!!!"  
Dark pit: " Would never dream of it either."  
Rosalina: "Same here."  
Pit: Holds a sign that says tsundere at Dark pit and Rosalina.   
Me: ".... Ok let's wrap it up."  
Dark pit: Rips Pit's sign. "I know how to rap.."  
Me: "Good for you now Good bye every-"  
Dark pit: Raps "You were that foundation! NEVER GONNA BE ANOTHER NO! Then Sorrow then sickness THEN THE SHOCK WHEN YOU FLIP IT ON ME SO HOLLOW SO VICIOUS I COULDNT LET MYSELF SEE."   
Pit: Singing "OOOHHHH"  
Dark pit: " THAT I COULD NEVER BE HELD. BACK MYSELF UP NO I HOLD MYSELF. TELL THE REST LET THEM KNOW MY HELL. CHECK THE YEP YOU KNOW MINE WELL."  
Me: ".... Your doing it wrong.. "  
Pit: "AND THESE PROMISES BROKEN. DEEP BELOW EACH WORD GETS LOST IN THE ECHO. AND ONE LAST LIE I CAN SEE THROUGH EACH TIME I FINALLY LET YOU... GOOOO....... GOOOO.... GOOOOOOOO!"  
Me: "You guys are singing it wrong."  
Dark pit: "TEST MY WILL TEST MY HEART LEMME TELL HOW THE ODDS GONNA STACK UP. YALL GO HARD I GO SMART HOWS THAT WORKING OUT FOR YALL IN THE BACK HUH. I SEEN THAT FRUSTRATION BEEN LIED AND LOST AND TOLD NO!   
Me: "Of course you don't listen to me and of course you sing a song from. Linkin Park. Lost in the echo." Sigh  
Rosalina: "They are pretty good though."  
Corrin: "Yeah true."   
Peach: "TSUDERE ROSALINA AND DARK P-"  
Dark pit: Covers Peach's mouth up while rapping.   
Me: " Oh god."


	2. Chapter 2

Dark pit's P.O.V  
I woke up and I noticed that I was on a bed. Wasn't my bed but a different bed. I saw Rosalina looking down at her book. “How are you feeling Dark pit?” She was still looking down at her book. How'd she know? I tried to bend down to see if she was looking but I failed and fell on the floor. “I'm ok.” I went back on the bed. “Where am I?” “Your at doctor Mario’s .” “How do you know my name?” “Well I-” “Are you a stalker of some sort?” “What? No I just-” “Are you sure your not a stalker? Why are you here? Are you some kind of crazy fangirl? Why are you walking to me? What are you do-”She hit me at the back of my head and once again fell flat on my face on the floor. “No of course I'm not a stalker. I'm here cuz doctor Mario told me if I can stay here. And no not even close to a fangirl. Do you even have fangirls?” “Ow my head.” I was holding the back of my head with one hand. “Well… I don't know to be honest. Probably not.” 

As I walked out of Doctor's place Rosalina said, “Hey how did you faint in battle anyways.” I froze for a second. “Well I- uuuuuhhhhh…… I.. Don't know?” “Well alright then careful next time.” She waved good bye to me and I did a small wave back. 

I walked around the mansion to see if there was anything to do and then I saw Peach with a weird evil looking smile almost close to Ganon's. I ignored it since I didn't care. As I continued walking I saw my Pikachu. “Pika!” I carried Pikachu and pet its head. She loved nuzzling even if it can electrify the others. “Dark pit” I looked up from petting Pikachu. She was too adorable so I kept petting her even if I looked up. “Yes?” It was Palutena. “What happened in that battle with Rose?” “What do you mean?” “You fainted.” “...” I turned around and left when she asked that. “PITOOO!!” I flipped her off without looking back. 

“Pitoo why did you faint?” Asked the annoying servant of Palutena. Although I feel bad for him (not really) for having such a bossy goddess. Just like I did with Palutena I walked away. A few others asked the same but I just left, flipped them off, or if they walked to my room I would slam the door in their face. 

It was the afternoon and I was bored as always. I was in my room and Pit was eating floor ice cream. Ya know… the usual although not normal I decided to just let him eat his weird ice cream fetish or whatever it is. ‘why tf does he liked that…’ He technically just cleaned the whole spot that had ice cream. “What the hell Pit..” “What?” There was silence between us for 10 minutes. I left the room. 

I was down the hall of my room before I saw Robin and Palutena. I slowly backed away. “Oh hey Pitoo.” Damn it. “What do you want Palutena?” “Peach is having a sleepover and everyone is bringing dates. I was wondering if you could come with me.” Robin glared at Palutena thinking that she meant as a date. “Ahem! Palutena you asked me though.” “Ah Robin! I meant as a servant since Pit would just fall asleep and face plant himself on the floor…” Robin stopped glaring at her. But he still just looked at her. “Hell no. Im the servant o-” “Yeah yeah your the servant of no other than yourself whatever.”Palutena interrupted. “But pleaasssee I just need you to help me carry my things, put the right amount of sugar and milk in my coffee, and and…. You will get free food.” “Hmm.. Fine I'll go but I'm not carrying anything.” “Alright deal.” I walked away thinking. ‘What did I just agree to…’

Lucina's P.O.V

“Pleassse come with me!” I was asking Shulk if he wanted to be my date for Peach's sleepover. “Alright I'm coming with you.” “Thank you!” I hugged him and after some hesitation he hugged me back.

A little later after I asked Shulk to go with me I saw Rosalina in the halls. “Hey Rosalina!” “Oh hello Lucina. What are you doing?” “I asked Shulk to be my date to Peach's sleepover and he said yes. Have you asked anyone to go with you for your date?” “Actually no I haven’t. I don't know who I should even ask.” I smirked a little and knew it was a perfect plan for Peach and her weird ship. “Why don't you ask Corrin?” She gave me that ‘I know what your trying to do’ face. “Why would I?” She said while still giving me that face. “Well because….. There's no more options…” I shrugged. “Fine only once though.” “Alright. I have to go now. Bye Rose!” “Bye Lucy” I nodded and left to go help Peach and Raven with setting up the Sleepover. 

“Hello Lucina!” I looked over my shoulder only to see Peach there. I smirked to myself again. “Hey Peach. Guess what?” “What is it?” She gave a confused face since I was smirking. “Well I might have.. SOMEHOW got Rose to ask Corrin to the sleepover.” She froze with a shocked face. ‘Oh god’ I covered my ears. Now all I hear is a muffled High pitched Fan girl scream. It was so loud it wasn't even muffled for all I know. Master hand came in and as his voice boomed as he said “ WHAT’S WRONG?!” Peach stopped screaming and gave a nervous look to master hand. “ Nothings wrong…” “Stop screaming for no Reason Peach.” “Okey Masterhand.” He left and Raven came over running. She's faster then her brother of course. I mean Robin is so slow. OK getting off track. “Are you OK Peach?” “No I'm not Raven” “What's wrong?” Peach started Bouncing up and down as I was keeping my eyes locked on her trying to figure out how she has so much energy. "My new ship is coming to the sleepover!” “OK calm down Peach” Raven was trying to calm her down until she exploded with happiness. 

After helping Peach and Raven with setting up for the sleep over at Peach's extra room that she had for like parties or something. I left and went to my room that I shared with Raven. While I went over to my room the intercom said “There is a battle going on right now between Pit and Link. Please go to the Arena if your gonna watch. The Stage is New Donk City. The song is Break free (Lead the way).” I was bored so I went to the Arena. 

Rosalina's P.O.V

Lucina told me that I should ask Corrin to the sleepover. I knew what she was thinking though. So I'm thinking if I should take him or not since Peach would probably blow up. 

I saw Corrin talking to his sister Corrina. “Corrin can I ask you something in private please?” “Sure Rosalina." Corrina left so we can be alone. "Corrin... You know how Peach is having a sleepover." "Yeah" "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to Peach's sleepover." "Sure Rose." "Thanks" We talked for like 29 more minutes then we parted ways. The intercom said, " Pit and Link are going to battle. Stage:New Donk City. Song: Break free (Lead the way)." I didn't want to go so I went to the children. 

"Hello Rosalina." Said the young child with a red hat. "Hi Ness. Where are the others?" "Well.. Toon Link went to go watch the fight that was going on between Pit and his Brother Link. Lucas is in the restroom. Ness looked bored so we went to the gaming room. 

A little Later after me and Ness went to the gaming room the intercom said, “ Pit has Finally won a duel against Link. 1 out of 10000. Cough Link is better though Cough. Congrats to Pit. The next battle will be against Pitoo and Rosalina since Pitoo fainted last time. Stage: Eldin Bridge. Song: Ocarina of time.” After the announcement I heard someone yell, “DONT FUCKING CALL ME PTIOO YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FU-” He cursed a lot. 

I floated to the arena. Only to see the Dark angel from last time.  
3  
"Dont faint this time Dark."  
2  
"I won't. I hope."  
1  
My Luma appeared out of no where.  
Go!  
He somehow managed to not faint but he looked like he was about to black out again. When I was close to him I slashed cold water in his face to keep him awake. After a while I won. I threw my luma up in the air and caught it (Yay me. $@®©@$m.) as a victory (one of my most useless victories but meh.). I looked at Dark Pit as he said something under his breath. "You OK Dark?" "How the fuck did I lose?" "I don't know. Don't ask me." "But I'm asking you right now....." "I don't care." We talked a little more then he took me to my room. 

"Hi Rosalina." Palutena was sitting on the bed waiting for me. "Ah hello Palutena." "Today is Peach's Sleepover." I forgot about dat. "Oh I kind of forgot." "Pack your stuff." "OK" We packed put things and left our room to our "date's" rooms. First we went to Robin then we went to Corrin. 

We made it to the sleepover and as me and Palutena greeted everyone a familiar voice said, "Hey guys." I looked at a dark corner where Dark pit was standing. He looked at me and Corrin and kept moving his eyes back and forth. I brushed it off cuz it's not like he cares anyways. "Pitoo I need milk for my coffee please bring it." "Sure whatever Palutena." "You gotta be like Pit OK Pitoo." "What's that suppose to mean??" "Call me LADY Palutena." He gave Palutena a glare. I stared at them both thinking on what the relationship here is. "Let's play a game!" Peach sounded WAYYY to excited for this.  
Link looked at Peach confused since he was as confused as I was. "What game?" I was begging dear life for her to not pick what I think she will. "How about truth or dare?" Me and Corrin gave each other a very worried look yo each other as Peach gave us a very Ganondorf looking smile. "Damn it..."

Bloopers... (Sorry for doing dis)   
Me: "Ok now all you have to do is Wake up and Look at Rosie."  
Dark pit: "Easy!" Tries to wake up but moves to much and falls over bed.  
Me: "ITS JUST ONE EASY THING PITOO!!"  
Dark pit: "No its ok I'm alright fang."

Next scene..   
Dark pit: "So all I have to do is ask this?"  
Me: "Yep all in the script."  
Dark pit: Gulps "This is embarressing.... Uhhhhh I'm NOT gonna say this..."  
Me: "Why?"  
Dark pit: Passes script.   
Me: "It says.... 'Will you marry me?'... "  
Rosalina: "..... I'm out. Bye." Walks out of Doctor Mario's office.   
Me: "Who wrote this?"  
Pit: Looks around "Probably Peach."  
Dark pit: Charges at Peach.   
Peach: "HOLY PEACHES WHATS WRONG WITH YOU." Running away.   
Me: Holds Dark pit back. "Did you write Will you marry me on the script?"  
Peach: "No of course not. I would never have thought of something THAT good."  
Pit: Slowly tries to leave the room.   
Dark pit: Looks at Pit "GET BACK HERE!!!"  
Pit: Runs away. 

Next scene...   
Me: "Just hit Dark pit on the back of his head."  
Rosalina: "Easy." Grabs Dark pit's head.  
Dark pit: "What are you do-"  
Rosalina: Slams his face onto the ground.   
Dark pit: "OW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
Rosalina: "She told me to"  
Dark pit: Glares at Fang(Me).   
Me: "Don't give me that Look." Looks at Pit who is behind the camera. "Did we catch that?"  
Pit: "Yep."  
Me: "I'm adding that in."

Next depressing scene..   
Pikachu: "Pika!"  
Dark pit: "PIKACHU!!" Hugs Pikachu.   
Me: "We now know what Dark's weakness is."  
JigglyPuff: "JIGG!!"  
Peach: "JIGGLLYYYPUUFFF!!!" Death hugs the sleepy pokemon.   
Me: ".... Everyone has a weakness for pokemon."  
Lucario: "Hey guys."  
Rosalina: "Hey Lucario"  
Me: "At least Rosalina doesn't death hug her pokemon."  
Charizard: "Char!!"  
Pit: "Isn't that Corrin's Pokemon?"  
Corrin: "Nope mine is Greninja. He's sick though so were using Charizard."  
Pit: "Can he be my Pokemon?"  
Corrin: Shrugs while drinking water.   
Charizard: "Charizard!!"  
Pit: "Wuh?"  
Lucario: "He said sure but don't let his flame on his tail go out or he dies."  
Pit: "All that in one word?"  
Lucario: "Yeeep"  
Me: "This is what happens when they bring their Pokemon to the studio"

Next scene..   
Pit: "IM HUNGRYYYYY!!!"  
Rosalina: "Your always hungry."  
Dark pit: "Let's order a Pizza I guess. " Grabs the phone.   
Me: "That's mine..."  
Dark pit: "Good for you now what you guys want?"  
Rosalina: "Vegetarian."  
Pit: "MEATLOVER!!!"  
Me: "Pepperoni is fine."  
Palutena: "Pineapple!"  
Everyone: looks at Palutena and gives her the 'What is wrong with you' face.   
Dark pit: "... Ok.. Imma also take meatlovers I guess.   
Peach: "MIX!"  
Dark pit: Dials the Pizza place. "Yes obviously I'm getting a pizza why else would I call?!"   
Everyone: Looks at each other in confusion.   
Dark pit: "Yeah yeah whatever shut up. Large. Vegetarian. Meatlover. Pepperoni. Mix. And... Pineapple." Other line speaking... "No its not for me." More talking. "Yeah I know. She does have mental problems."  
Palutena: "Eh wuh?" :(  
Dark pit: "Ok shut up your annoying now." Talking......... "Ok.... NO I DONT WANNA FUCKING GIVE MONEY TO SOME RANDOM KIDS!!"  
Rosalina: "Aww. Charity is good sometimes."  
Everyone: Stares at Dark pit yelling at some random guy on the phone.  
Peach: "He got some issues."  
Dark pit: Hangs up. "15 minutes.... What?"  
Me: "Why were you yelling at him? Surprised he didn't cancel your order."  
Dark pit: "His voice was more annoying then Viridi's."  
Palutena: "I don't have mental Problems." :<  
Dark pit: After 15 minutes the door bell rings and goes to get the door. "Ye?"  
Delivery guy: "That will be 20.77$"  
Dark pit: ".... For just this?"  
Delivery guy: "Yeep"  
Dark pit: Grabs box and quickly goes inside.   
Delivery guy: sigh "I don't get paid enough for this" knocks door again.   
Shadow: "What?"  
Delivery guy: "MONEY!"  
Shadow: "Don't yell at me."  
Delivery guy: "Well its practically stealing if you don't pay."  
Shadow: "Yes we know that.."  
Delivery guy: "Just give me the damn mo-"  
Shadow: Points a gun to his head. "Tell me what you want again?"  
Delivery guy: "N.Nothing!"  
Shadow: "Of course." Closes door.   
Delivery guy: "People have anger issues these days."  
Shadow: Shoots him from a nearby window. "DONT GIVE ME ATTITUDE EITHER."  
Me: "What are you doing Shadow?"  
Shadow: "Just getting rid of something."  
Dark pit: "Nice one."  
Pit: Grabs another slice.   
Palutena: "That's your 5th slice."  
Pit: "I know." Finishes slice and then gets one of Rosalina's slices  
Rosalina: "... Ok imma let that slide since I know how much he loves to eat."  
Dark pit: "I only had one slice and he ate the rest of MeatLovers.... Fatass"  
Me: "Yeah seeing him eat like that seriously made me not want to eat anymore. You can have mine."  
Pit: Grabs a Pepperoni slice.   
Dark pit: slaps his hand "Mine!"  
Pit: "I already touched it so its mine!!"  
Dark pit: "Fine whatever. I don't want your germs."  
Palutena: "You do know that you and Pit h-"  
Dark pit: "Shut up imma just let him have it."  
Corrin: "You guys got Pizza without me?"  
Dark pit: "Yeah obviously did you get light headed from flying up to high or something."  
Corrin: "Yeah yeah whatever."  
Rosalina: "Take a slice of Pepperoni if you want."  
Corrin: "Ok." Takes A slice of pepperoni.   
Pit: "NOOOOO that had the most pepperoni on it"  
Dark pit: "I was saving that for last.."

Next sce-  
Me: "DARK PIT STOP PLAYING WITH THE CAMERA!!"  
Dark pit: "Its bootifullll thoo"  
Me: "He ok?"  
Palutena: "We MIGHT have PROBABLY got him drunk..."  
Me: "Who else?"  
Palutena: "Rosalina is drunk, Dark pit is drunk, Pit is drunk, and so is Corrin."  
Peach: "Rosie is drunk too?"  
Palutena: "Yes.."  
Peach: Does an Evil smile.   
Me: "KEEP DARK PIT AND ROSALINA AWAY FROM PEACH!!"  
Dark pit: "I hersh mah naime?"  
Peach: "Come here Dark pit"  
Dark pit: Walks towards Peach but falls down and face plants on the floor.   
Rosalina: Walks towards Dark pit and Sits down next to him. "Is he ded noww?" Pokes Dark pit on the back.   
Dark pit: Sits right up and slaps Rosalina.   
Palutena: "Oh no... "  
Pit: "UUUUUWWWUUUUUU!!!"  
Me: "PIT LEAVE SHADOW ALONE!!"  
Shadow: Falls over and face plants self on the floor.   
Palutena: "Oh yeah Shadow got drunk too."  
Me: "Whyyy... Why did you do this?"  
Palutena: "Well me and Peach wanted Pit, Rosalina, and Corrin to try drinking for the first time. They accidentally drank to much and got drunk. While Shadow and Dark pit just wanted to drink even if they already drank before."  
Me: "I see..... Wait.. Corrin?"  
Corrin: Roars loudly and attacks everything.   
Rosalina: "I will NOT let ANyoNe SlaP meh!!! BIG DWAGON I GOT SOME FOOD FOR YOU HERE!!"  
Palutena: "Oh..... Oh no..."  
Corrin: Runs and Falls over.   
Dark pit: "Nu nu nu nu nu nu. Nu big Drwagon!!"  
Rosalina: "Say sowwy!!"  
Dark pit: "Sowwy sowwy sowwy soWWy!!!"  
Rosalina: "Betta"  
Corrin: Sits next to Rosalina like a dog.   
Rosalina: "Is a good dwagon." Pets Corrin's dragon form.   
Shadow: Gets up and starts to wobble. "STAY DOWN BIG BAD DWAGON OR I SHALLA SHOOT U WIT MAH GUN!!"  
Dark pit: Tries to get up but immediately falls back down. "Wish gun?... The shooting or your peni-"  
Peach: "I think Dark pit is gay..."  
Palutena: "He's probably gay when he's drunk?"  
Me: "Is that even Possible?"  
Palutena: Shrugs  
Peach: Stares at Dark pit, Rosalina, and Corrin.   
Rosalina: Hugs Dark pit "Is ok the dwagon won't hurt chu"  
Dark pit: Hugs back "I love chu."   
Rosalina: "No. Were not even Fwiends. Your like a brotha to meh"  
Peach and Palutena: "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SIBLING ZONNEEDDDD!!!!!!!"  
Me: "Holy shit! R.I.P Dark! Rosalina is also drunk here."  
Shadow: Shooting everything   
Palutena: "NEVER give Shadow a gun when he's drunk."  
Pit: Hits head on Shadow's Head and both fall over.   
Me: Watching everyone go crazy..   
Corrin: Starts sleeping next to Rose in dragon form.   
Pit: On top of Shadow somehow asleep   
Shadow: Below Pit and trying to take his gun out but Palutena uses her staff to make it disappear.   
Rosalina and Dark pit: Fell asleep hugging each other.   
Palutena and Peach: Going crazy over a Sibling zoned.   
Me:... Walking to my room and goes to sleep regretting everything. 

Later..   
Dark pit: Wakes and sees Rosalina. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
Rosalina: Immediately wakes up "WHATS WRONG?". Sees Corrin and Dark pit next to her. "....GET AWAY FROM ME." Pushes Dark to the other side of the room.   
Dark pit: Yelling in pain since he hit his back on the table.   
Shadow: "WHATS GOING O-" Tries to get up but can't. "What the?" Sees Pit on top of him. "Get.." Adjusts feet on his stomach. "OFF!" Pushes Pit up in the air.   
Pit: "I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO REEAAADD!!!"  
Corrin: Yawns and gets up like nothing happened.   
Me: Gets out of bed and starts walking down SO MANY STAIRS.   
Palutena: Wakes up back to back with Peach. Gets up and Peach hits her head on the floor.   
Peach: "IM OK!"  
Me: Somehow reaches the room everyone is in. ".. This has got NOTHING to do with whichever scene."  
Pit: Falls on the floor and lands on his wings. "Did I just hear something crack?"Looks at his wings that are now bent over loosely. ".....L-Lady Palutena?"  
Palutena: "Yes?"  
Pit: "I think my wings broke."  
Palutena: Nah your fine.   
Pit: A handful of feathers fall out.   
Dark pit: Twitching on the floor.   
Palutena: "You boys are fine stop over reacting."  
Me: "...We now see one of the best Goddesses in action."  
Rosalina: " You know what.... Imma go now... I got a Mario kart race to win. Inkling and Link are on my team see ya." Leaves to go change into her motorcycle outfit.   
Pit: "Mario kart? I wanna play!"  
Link: Comes out of the huge ass garage from under the mansion. " Nah man you can't come with us."  
Shadow: "How come I can't join? I have a motorcycle."  
Link: "Cuz you have to be badass to join."  
Shadow: ".... I feel offended.. So your telling me.. A damn Koopa can join but I can't? A FREAKING KOOPA!! Plus I'm one of the badass Sonics characters."  
Link: "It means that even a Koopa is more badass then you. Plus keep saying that to yourself. It cheers you up even when its a lie."  
Shadow: Eye twitches "Excuse me?"  
Link: "You been excused.... OUT OF YOUR LIFE."  
Dark pit: "Ok now that's the most weakest thing I have ever heard in my 'life'."  
Shadow: Pulls out gun "Imma kill this Elf right off the shelf."  
Link: "PHSYCOPATH!!" Remembers all the foxes, boars, goats, ganons, birds, wolf links, rocks, frogs, fish, lizards, dogs, humans,Coocoos, Horses, wolves, squirrels, and Links he has killed or attacked in the passed.  
Shadow: "I'm not a phsycopath... I'm just misunderstood."  
Link: "By that you mean phsycopath"  
Shadow: "... Just leave!"  
Link: "Ok geez." Gets on motorcycle and waits for Rosalina. "HURRY UP!!"  
Rosalina: "Can't you wait for a minute."  
Link: "Inkling is already here."  
Inkling: "Wooooommyyyyy"  
Rosalina: "Alright I'm coming damn." Gets motorcycle and gets on.   
Link: "Geez girls these days take to long."  
Rosalina: Mumbles.   
Link: "What?"  
Rosalina: "Nothing."  
Peach: "Why didn't I get informed on this race?"  
Dark pit: Eyes going everywhere trying to not stare to long at Inkling, Link, and Rosalina cuz Peach would explode.  
Rosalina: Shrugs and all 3 of them drive off.   
Pit: "I have NEVER seen Rosalina wearing something different except her dress."  
Dark pit: Staring at the ground as if its the most beautiful things he's ever seen.   
Me: "OK STOP GETTING OFF TRACK THIS GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SCENES!! I might put that in chap 4 though."  
Dark pit: "NO!"  
Palutena: "I would look amazing in a suit like that!"  
Dark pit: "Yeah you think that"  
Peach: "Imma go watch the game."

Next scene  
Dark pit: On knees bowing down. "All hail Satan!!"  
Palutena: "HOLY MOTHER OF GODS!!"  
Pit: "I DONT WANNA DIE!!"  
Rosalina: "Aren't you technically already dead?"  
Pit: "... I DONT WANNA DIE AGAIN!!"  
Rosalina: "Someone get Holy water!"  
Me: "I don't mind dying since everyone probably doesn't want me to continue this fanfiction"  
Peach: "I DONT WANT MY MAKE UP TO BURN!!"  
Shadow: "Eh why not." Goes on knees and starts bowing like Dark pit "All hail Satan!!"  
Dark pit: "We shall now make some sacrifices!" Gets a torch and sets the mansion on fire. "HAIL THE ALL MIGHTY!!"  
Everyone in the mansion: Runs outside as quickly as possible.   
Wolf: Joins in with Shadow and Dark pit.   
Ganon: Also joins.   
Wario: Is a pussy  
Bowser: Can't get anything done.   
Me: "Review on what everyone is doing"  
Mario: Comforting Peach while holding his hat.   
Luigi: Holding his hat and comforting daisy.   
Peach: Crying over all her make up that were lost in battle.   
Daisy: Crying since her sports stuff were in there.   
Rosalina: On her motorcycle, that she barley got out in time, and watches the mansion go in flames while Palutena and Pit are next to her.   
Donkey King: Crying over his bananas.   
Wario: Wishes he saved all his gold from the mansion.   
Bowser: Sitting there while watching the mansion flame up and starts to laugh.   
Yoshi: Crying over all his Eggs and Apples  
King.K.Rool: Having a boxing match outside with Little mac.   
Bowser.Jr: Really not doing shit  
Lemmy: Just rolling on his ball  
Larry: Very confused on what's going on  
Roy.K: Exchanging some rawrs with Ludwig.   
Ludwig:... You know what he's doing.   
Wendy: Also crying over her make up  
Morton: Trying to get in the convo of rawrs with Ludwig and Roy.   
Waluigi: Happy since he wasn't in the roster anyways.   
Little mac: I just said it up top.   
Doc Luis(Or something): Supporting Little mac.   
Joker: Don't give any shits even if he's a DLC newcomer.   
Sonic: Went to get a chillidog  
Tails: Still trying to catch up with Sonic and Knuckles.   
Knuckles and Silver: Following Sonic But still far behind.   
Bayonetta: Thinking of having another plastic surgery to get her ass bigger than Zero suit samus'  
Zss: Really just watching the flames.   
Lucina: Crying next to her Dad for no freaking reason.   
Chrom: Doesn't care if his daughter is crying and tries to get her off. "Shut up!" Puts hand on her face. #Bestfatheroftheyear  
Raven: Staring at Chrom already thinking of divorce #Ravenistakingthekids  
Robin: Pats Palutena on the back for no reason.   
Corrin: In dragon form trying to put the fire out.   
Squirtle: Also trying to put the flames out.   
Greninja: Same thing.   
Ike: Just chillin  
C.Falcon: Chilling and Puts shades on.   
Charizard: Making the fire worse. "CHAR CHAR CHARIZARD!!"  
Pokemon trainersssss: Letting them do whatever they doing  
Ivysaur:Burning alive.   
Pit: Still yelling "I DONT WANNA LIVE ON THE STREETS!!"  
Palutena: Shocked because she was to late on getting the Holy water.   
Everyone else: Staring at the flames confused on how this all started.   
Me: "This is why I haven't been updating...."


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person P.O.V

They were all in Peach's extra room that she uses for parties or sleepovers and it was raining outside. "Zelda goes first. And we will go right from there." Peach said. The order went from Zelda, Peach, Marth, Zero Suit Samus, C.Falcon, Raven, Ike, WFT, Little Mac, Lucina, Shulk, Rosalina, Corrin, Robin, Palutena, and Link. Link was to the left of Zelda just in case you were confused. "Are you gonna play with us Pitoo?" Asked Palutena. "Sure whatever, but don't call me Pitoo." Dark Pit was in between Corrin and Robin so just add him there. "OK then. Truth or dare Peach?" Zelda asked. "Truth." "Is it true that you and Mario already had sex before you and Marth hooked up?" (Yes people I'm starting with my weak T or D first. Or it can have a weird jump later.) Marth stared at Peach waiting for an answer like a dog waiting for a bone or treat. "Y-yes... Its true." Everyone did some dramatic gasping. "How many times?" Asked Marth. "One truth or dare per turn." 

Peach was next and you can see from Rosalina's and Corrin's face that they were nervous for who Peach was gonna ask. "Truth or Dare Rosalina?" Asked Peach wanting her to pick dare. "Truth." Well can't blame her since she doesn't want to kiss some guy she doesn't like. (Yet maybe xD. Well it depends since I'm just typing in random ships. Some my favorite some not. And Corrin and Rose is only my little sister's "creative ship".) Peach said "Damn it." Under her breath. "Is it true that you force your Luma to battle?" "No that's not true. It just wants to protect me and even when I told them no. Some still came with me." 

Marth is next. "Ike truth or dare?" "Dare!" He said it rather quickly. "I dare you to go in the rain fully naked." "I regret picking dare." Ike says. "What if he gets sick?" Asks Raven. "Well then Palutena or Rosalina can heal the man with their weird magic." "Offended!" Yelled Robin. "To be honest its kinda harsh to dare Ike to be fully naked in the rain." Said the worried Raven. "Nah, i'll be fine." Ike said as he was in a small room connected to Peach's extra room. "Alright I'm gonna come out fully naked. Women cover your eyes. It's blinding." "What's blinding is how small your dick is. " Samus said as all the girls covered their eyes before he came out. "Sure sure whatever. Just jealous that Raven is the one getting this." Raven blushed as she heard this. Robin covered his sister's ears. "Not in front of children." Some girls chuckled at this. "I'm not a child." "No but your a child to me now keep your eyes closed." Ike walked outside in the rain without any clothes on. "ITS SO FREAKING COLD!!" Ike yelled. After 30 seconds in the rain he ran inside and said, "Imma go take a hot shower. No cold just plain hot." He then ran to the room with his clothes in it and ran to the shower and turned on only the hot water. While he was in the shower it was getting to hot so he put some cold. Then it got to cold so he put hot. Then it got to hot. He kept switching and getting frustrated. 

It's Samus' turn now. "Truth or dare Zelda?" "Dare." "Alright I dare you and Link to go in a room by yourselves until its Link's turn." Samus knew what she was doing. "Alright." Both Zelda and Link went in the room next to the room Ike went in. This room had 7 seperate rooms so yeah... It was a very big room for very big sleepovers and parties with crazy dares. 2 minutes later we heard some noises cough Zelda moaning cough. Samus smirked to herself. "It worked." Everyone now knew what she was trying to do when putting the 2 together by themselves in a room. 

C. Falcons turn. "Truth or dare Dark Pit?" "Truth" "Is it true that you like someone under that serious attitude of yours?" "... Maybe." Palutena stared at Dark Pit. "You Like someone?" "Maybe isn't yes." "Well tbh it kinda is. I never thought of you as a lover boy." "Shut up." Everyone was surprised when he said maybe. And now everyone is wondering on who he likes. "Raven's turn"

"Truth or dare Palutena." "Dare" "I dare you to barge in on Zelda and Link." "No..." "You have to." She's afraid because once when Marth ran into Link's room so they can practice battling and Link was late. Marth accidentally ran into Zelda and Link doing sex. And that's how 10 rooms exploded. Took Master hand, Palutena, and Rosalina combined about 2 weeks to heal Marth. Palutena then quietly walked to the shut door. She took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. "I can do this!" She said to herself. She then barged in the room. Zelda then creepily turned her head to Palutena. Palutena then quickly walked to where the window was so when she does her magic it hits towards the window and only destroys 2 side rooms and her room. Zelda then used her magic and shot it at Palutena. Palutena luckily warped in time behind the door and closed it quickly. "My rooms!" Yelled Peach. 3 rooms are Now gone. Zelda and Link weren't there so probably scratch that. HOPEFULLY Zelda used her magic to warp both her and Link to a different room around there. Zelda and Link came out of a room with their clothes on as They both glared at Palutena. Then Palutena pointed to Raven. "HEY I SAID TILL IT'S LINK'S TURN!" Said Samus. The couple happily went inside a different room. 

Ike's turn. "Truth or dare Corrin?" "Truth" "Is it true that you like wearing no shoes?" "Yes. And actually since I been wearing no shoes for.... Forever I'm immune to getting hurt by stepping on rocks, pebbles, and even legos." Everyone except Dark Pit and of course the couple in a different room looked at Corrin. "Even legos?" Asked Lucina. "Yes. Same with Corrina." "Hmm no wonder my 'Make Corrin step on a Lego in battle' didn't work." 

Willow's turn. (Wii fit trainer). "Truth or dare Lucina?" "Truth." "Is it true that ONLY the Ylissen royals can hold a falchion?" "Yes of course." "Then how come Kirby is able to hold one?" "Wait seriously?" "Yes." "SOMEONE PASS ME THE YLISSEN ROYAL FAMILY TREE BOOK!!!" Marth throws the family tree book, that he had for some reason, to Lucina. Lucina stared at the book for a long time. "I don't know Willow..... I don't know..."

Little Mac's turn. "Truth or Dare FireBird.(C. Falcon)  
"Dare" "I dare you to go to room 70 and say 'Hey Bitch your mom has been laid by yours truly. She divorced with your father and is now married with me so get down on the floor and beg for mercy I don't kick your ass.' "But isn't that room..." "Yes!" "Fine." Everyone except the Zelink went to room 70 and hid beside a wall close to the room and close to the stairs. Falcon knocked on the door and Shadow the hedgehog answered it. "What do you want?" "Hey bitch your mom has been laid by yours truly. She divorced with your father and is now married with me so get down on the floor and beg to... Mercy.. I don't kick your... Ass." Shadow unamused and a little anger said, " First of all I don't have a mom. Second of all I don't beg I defeat. And lastly,-" He took out one of his guns that he for some reason had. "Your the one who should beg for mercy bird brain." Falcon then was about to slowly walk away until Shadow round housed him on the face and shut the door. Everyone then walked back to Peach's extra room. Falcon then glared at little Mac. 

Lucina is next. "Truth or dare Rosalina." "Dare- I mean truth." "Nope you chose already. I dare you to let Corrin kiss you." As both Corrin and Rosalina planned this already Corrin kissed Rosalina's hand. "I meant on the lips." "You weren't specific. Now its to late." "Damn it" said Peach but impressed that they actually thought of that already. 

Shulk's turn. "Truth or dare Willow?" "Truth" "Is it true that when you try to make Wario and Dedede fit they don't even lose a pound?" "Yeah that's true its like I'm wasting time with them. Even I can't help them stay fit. They are gonna be like that forever." 

Rosalina's turn. "Truth or Dare Lucina?" "Truth" "Is it true that sometimes you just want to call your dad, Chrom, Google chrome or something?" "Well imma be honest. That's true. I mean I just can't help it. Its like my father is a browser now and if I ask him a question he can answer it. But he lies sometimes to though just like google chrome" "Well to be honest I almost called him that once." Said Robin. "When I summon him in my final smash. I said 'Goog- Chrom!'. "

Corrin's turn. "Truth or dare Dark Pit?" "Dare" He tried his best not to glare at Corrin and meet another pair of red eyes. "I dare you to kiss any girl here. If they already have a boyfriend or not." "... No" "Do it Pitoo!" Said Palutena. "Don't call me Pitoo" "Stubborn fallen angel." "Dark Pit kiss a girl on the hand or something like Corrin did to me." Said Rosalina. Dark Pit then got up from the floor and walked to Rosalina and grabbed her hand then kissed the hand Corrin didn't put his kiss on. Everyone was completely shocked. Peach was so shocked she fainted. "Just cuz I kissed her hand doesn't mean I like her." "Peach nooooooo!!!" Yelled a dramatic Marth. "Im sorry Marth but I have to be in a better place." "Noooo!!" Peach then pretended that she was dead. But she was actually still fainted. Marth put Peach's head on his lap. Dark Pit then went to the kitchen. "Wheres Dark pit going?" Asked Willow. "I don't know." Said Lucina. Dark pit then came back with a bowl of water then walked to Peach. "Put her on the floor and move." Marth put Peach's head on the floor. Dark Pit then splashed the whole full bowl of water on Peach's Face. "Dramatic couple." Said Dark Pit as he poured the water on Peach's face. "IM DROWNING!!" yelled Peach. Dark Pit of course kept pouring the rest of the water. "I'm ok!" Said Peach. "Of course you are." Dark Pit said as He went to sit on his pillow again. 

Dark Pit's turn. "Truth or Dare Peach?" "Dare!" Dark Pit annoyed that Peach keeps wanting romance to happen right now says," I dare you to stop making romantic dares." "Aww Pitoo are you jealous that Corrin kissed Rosalina's hand?" "No... Im just annoyed with Peach and others making romantic dares." Peach then thought that Dark Pit was sinking her ship. "CORALINA FOREVER!" Both Rosalina and Corrin stared at each other and shook their heads. 

Robin is next. "Truth or dare Ike?" "Truth." "Is it true that you don't feel awkward around me when you and MY sister kiss each other in front of me?" "Well of course I don't because I know you accept it." "I never gave my apporval." "Big brother I can date whoever I want whenever I want however I want." Said Raven. "That's the reason why I haven't raged at you-.... Wait what do you mean by however?" Raven reacts quickly and blushes and quickly says,"UH. NOTHING LETS JUST KEEP GOING!"

Palutena's turn. "Truth or Dare Dark Pit?" "Dare since I'm just plain bored right now." "This should cure your boredom probably. I dare you to get a computer and search up yourself and Pit." "That's a weird dare but alright I guess i can do that." In Palutena's mind she's doing a maniac laugh. Dark Pit then came back with a laptop and search up Dark Pit and Pit. "Now go to images Dark." "Uh ok?" " Now replace the and with an x." "Why?" "Just do it." Dark now went to images and added x and removed and. "....." Dark's face went pale. "What is it?" Rosalina asked. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!!???" Yelled Dark pit. Rosalina grabbed the laptop and when Dark tried to get it back he couldn't. "Ohhh so Dark pit is gay?" "NO IM NOT!" Yelled Dark to Rosalina. "Lemme see" said Peach. She grabbed the computer and everyone looked at it. "Holy shit!" Everyone yelled. "Dark x Pit?" Said the confused Samus and Willow in unison. "I'm straight" "Pitoo don't worry about it. Everyone is different." "IM NOT GAY!" Yelled the annoyed Fallen angel. "Prove it then. And instead of kissing Rosalina on the hand like last time give her a little peck on the lips." Samus said. Dark Pit turned to Rosalina who was now covering her mouth and shaking her head. "Cmon are you gay or not?" He slowly walked towards Rosalina and Looked at the others and Peach turning red with anger. He then removed Rosalina's hand from her mouth and held it. "I'm sorry Rosalina." He never been so sorry in his life till now. Mostly because everyone doesn't think of him as a romantic person. Which he isn't that's why he's so bad at it. He kissed Rosalina and everyone gasped because he didn't kiss her for 2 seconds. He kissed her for like 30 seconds. He parted and both Rosalina and Dark Pit went to go get water plus they were both embarrassed. 

Rosalina's P.O.V  
Oh my stars. Dark Pit kissed me. Not even on the cheek but on the lips. To be honest I wanted to push him away but he help my hands tight so its like I couldn't move. That was the.... Most embarrassing thing in my life so far. "Sorry Rosalina. I just wanted to prove I'm not gay." "It's ok Dark Pit." Corrin then walked in the kitchen with us. "That was hilarious. You both ok?" It kind if was tbh so I can't blame Corrin for saying that. "That wasn't funny." "Well it kind of was Dark." Dark Pit is as red as a burnt cherry. 

Dark Pit's P.O.V  
When I kissed Rosalina on the hand to be honest I was thinking. 'Is this the hand that Corrin put his filthy mouth on?' But I kissed her on the lips. Corrin walked in. "That was hilarious. You both ok?" If you kissed someone and embarrassed yourself in front of the whole group... Yeah I'm ok sure. "That wasn't funny." I kept a straight face since everyone sees me like that. "It kind of was Dark." Rosalina said. My face felt hot. I drank more water. Corrin then took Rosalina to the others. I stared at them walking back to them. Are they like a couple or something? Eh whatever why should I care. "PITOO PASS ME SOME BREAD!" Geez the goddess of nitwits has arised again. Sigh. "Coming Vomit Hair." I grabbed the bag that bread in it. I walked to the room and threw the bag to Palutena. "Happy now?" "Yes, thank you." Everyone was staring at me especially Peach for some reason. She looked mad. But why? I brushed it off. "Well.... This is awkward.." Samus said while staring at me. We didn't even bother going to Link's turn. "Call it a night then." The angry fruit said. We all went to different rooms. Peach and Marth shared a room. Zelda and Link shared a room. Samus and Falcon. Raven and Ike. "I'm not sleeping on the floor!" Said Palutena. She then used her magic to restore the other 3 rooms. Now Palutena and Robin shared a room. Lucina and shulk. Then WFT and Lil Mac. Then there were Rosalina, Corrin, and me. Even more awkward. Rosalina used her magic to create 3 beds. Seperate. I was confused since I thought both Corrin and Rosalina were gonna share a bed. But I don't know. I went to sleep.

Behind the scenes (Again.. I'm so sorry for making this lol this had nothing to do with the scenes... Well probably.)  
Previously:  
Dark pit: "HAIL SATAN!!"  
Me: "Let me die."  
Rosalina: "GET THE HOLY WATER"  
Pit: "I DONT WANNA DIE... AGAIN!"  
Palutena: "Dark pit chill!"  
Dark pit: "No! This cool black hood and this torch shall be part of the ritual!" Burns down the smash mansion using the torch.  
Shadow: Joins Dark pit "Hail Satan!  
Ganondork: "Hail satan. "  
Wario: "MONNEEYYYYYYY!!!!"  
Bowser: Laughing cuz he has nothing else to do  
Peach: "MY MAKE UP!!"

Now: (Btw everyone is in the smash bros bus rn sleeping)  
Dark pit: Saying "Hail Satan" in his sleep  
Rosalina: Wakes up and gets out the bus.  
Palutena: Side to side with Peach.  
Corrin: Wakes up but then falls asleep again.  
Pit: Moving around to much and falls over but still asleep and not moving.  
Rosalina: Uses her None ritual magic to summon a Huge outside feast table with food. Walks inside the bus again and walks to Pit and whispers. "Breakfast is ready."  
Pit: Immediately wakes up and yells while running out the bus. "BREAKFAST IS READYYYYY!!"  
Kirby: "POYO?!" (BREAKFAST?!) Runs outside.  
Everyone: Gets up and walks outside.  
Pit: Somehow on his third pancake already.  
Dark pit, Shadow, Wolf, and Ganon: "I want to drink blood for some reason."  
Everyone else: "WTF!?"  
Shadow: "Ow I bit my tounge."  
Dark pit: "... Wait a second... Open your mouth Shadow."  
Shadow: Opens mouth  
Dark pit: "I think the ritual turned us into vampires..."  
Wolf: "........What am I?"  
Zelda: Staring at Ganon.  
Link: Catches a glimpse at Zelda then looks away but turns back quickly. "Ahem!"  
Zelda: Snaps back into reality.  
Link: Squints at Zelda who is still staring at Ganon.  
Pit: "DONT SUCK MY BLOOD!!!"  
Dark pit: Walks towards Pit  
Pit: Runs away  
Dark pit: "Oh cool free pancakes"  
Link: Slaps Zelda.  
Zelda: "What was that for?!"  
Link: "Sorry there was a huge fly on your face."  
Zelda: "Suuureee!"  
Dark pit: Eating pancakes while Pit is 1 mile away.  
Me: "...Soooooo.... How are we going to deal with this?"  
Link: Eats a waffle.  
Rosalina: "Honestly I don't know... I'm just glad I got my Bike out in time just in case any of the normals go wild... And I can teleport to space."  
Dark pit and Shadow: Scaring the kids with their fangs  
Shadow: "Imma suck your blood till your pale."  
Lucas: Faints  
Dark pit: "I can now get revenge on toon for all those times he played pranks on me."  
Toon Link: "Aye they were 'Works of art' kind of pranks."

Flashback:

Dark pit: Comes back from a hard day of training.  
Toon Link: "hehehe!"  
Dark pit: "HOLY SHIT!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!!"  
Toon Link: Locks his room door from the outside. "Have fun with Porky in the room."  
Dark pit: Screaming "BLOODY FUCKING MURDER!!"

End of flashback:

Toon Link: "It took me hours for me to get that thing in the room when you and Pit were gone. I got bit a few times and almost died but it was worth it!"  
Dark pit: Glares at Toonie with his Dark crimson eyes.  
Toonie: Runs and hides behind Rosalina. "He's trying to kill me!"  
Dark pit: Walks over to Toon. "No of course not... I just wanna PLAY"  
Pit: Comes back and grabs more food before running away again.  
Shadow: "I'm hungry.."  
Peach: Barely got out of the bus after putting blush on. (Only thing she got out in time.) "Oh wow who are these hotties?!"  
Marth: Glares at Peach and mumbles.  
Shadow: "I know I'm hot but your not my type. I don't date humans."  
Sonic: "I do!"  
Wolf: Thinking on what exactly he is now.  
Me: "Yeah I'm out." walks back inside the bus and goes to sleep since I been sleeping at 2:00 in the morning for a week.  
Dark pit: "HUNGRYYYYYY!!!"  
Rosalina: Shoves an apple in his mouth. "Then eat you moron!"  
Dark pit: "ah hink ah oke hi aw."  
Rosalina: "I don't care if you broke your jaw."  
Dark pit: Takes apple out and starts eating it instead. "Ow. Fangs and Apples don't match."  
Palutena: "Then don't show your fangs."  
Dark pit: Retracts fangs. "I'm HUNGRYYYYY!!" Fangs come out again  
Link: Shoots something and goes running at it then comes back. "Eat this rat then.."  
Peach: "RAT EWWW NOOOO." Runs back inside and closes the doors.  
Shadow: "I'm hungry too you know."  
Link: "Eat this coocoo."  
Dark pit: "How come he gets chicken?!"  
Link: Ignores him. "Gaynon eat this rat with fleas."  
Dark pit: "I WANT TO SWITCH MEALS!! Fucking 1-star rating."  
Link: Gives Dark pit a Pikachu.  
Dark pit: Gasps. "Pikachu is that you?" Pets the dead Pikachu. "YOU KILLED MY PIKACHU?!"  
Rosalina: "Stop yelling."  
Everyone else: Eating while enjoying the new show.  
Link: "Chill geez I was kidding." Gives him a coocoo.  
Dark pit: "You didn't really kill Pikahu right?"  
Link: "No he's over there." Points to the terrified Pikachu.  
Dark pit: "Thank demons. I would have killed you if you did."  
Link: Walks back with hands up.  
Shadow: "This is just not right... I should never had joined that ritual if this was gonna happen."  
Dark pit: "I never even knew it was gonna end up like this. I just wanted to see what happens."  
Daisy: "Well now you have no soul"  
Dark pit: "... Who are you exactly?"  
Daisy: "..........HI IM DAISY!"  
Dark pit: "Oh an EXACT copy of Peach. Geez master hand keeps putting useless fighters like Lucina,Daisy, and Dark Samus."  
Daisy: "And you?"  
Pit: Runs back. "I NEED FOOD!"  
Rosalina: "You ate all the food Pit..."  
Pit: "....It was Kirby!" Points to the puffball.  
Rosalina: "Well Master Hand is working on the new smash mansion."  
Corrin: "When is it gonna be finished?"  
Rosalina: "Few hours actually about 5"  
Dark pit: "Sooo who's gonna tell Master Hand about the blood problem?"  
Everyone: Looks at Dark pit.  
Dark pit: "Nope Not me. I don't wanna be kept in my room with Pit-Stain for 4 months."  
Ganon: "I will." 'To think of a new way to rule over hyrule.'  
Wolf: "......Hmmm.. Alright fine with me."  
Ness: Talks while eating "So... Nom Nom nomnom nom!"  
Young Link: "Ok?"  
Link: "What did he say?"  
Ness: Still eating. "I said.. Nom Nom nom nom!"  
Link: ".. Ok?"  
Ritcher and Simon: Comes out of the bus.  
Dark pit: "Aren't they vampire hunters?"  
Rosalina: "R.I.P"  
Ritcher: "Vampire?"  
Dark pit: Hides under the table.  
Shadow: "Vampire hunters?"  
Ganon: Just stands there.  
Simon: "Where are they?!"  
Ritcher: "Those souless creatures!"  
Shadow: Stands there like an idiot.  
Wolf: "Obviously I'm not a vampire."  
Ganon: "Nope no Vamps here."  
Simon: "Hmmm" Looks under the table "VAMPIRE!!"  
Dark pit: "I'm not a vampire"  
Simon: "What are you doing then?"  
Dark pit: "uuuuh... I sleep here?"  
Simon: -_- "Seriously dude?"  
Dark pit: "You will never catch me!!" Runs away  
Shadow: Chaos controls away.  
Wolf: Flies away on a wolfen.  
Ganon: Turns into a beast and leaves.  
Simon and Ritcher: Gets the cross.  
Rosalina: "Ok so out of whatever is happening if everyone were to be a Werewolf or Vampire which one would that one be?"  
Peach: "I would be a Werewolf!"  
Daisy: "Vampire"  
Marth: "Idk.. Werewolf?"  
Corrin: "Vampire."  
Rosalina: "I have no idea honestly. Vampire?"  
Pit: "Nothing!"  
Dark pit: Flies to the top of the bus. "Your already nothing Pit-Stain."  
Pit: "Hey! Fine I would be... Werewolf."  
Dark pit: "Of course you would be a snotty mutt." A walkie talkie falls on his head.  
Wolf: On the walkie talkie. "I feel offended you edgy bitch."  
Dark pit: "Awwww! I'm soooooooo not sorry. I don't really care."  
Ritcher: Throws an Axe at Dark pit "Diee!"  
Dark pit: Shoots arrows at Ritcher  
Peach: Runs outside "The Axe almost KILLED ME!!"  
Link: "Well EXCUUUUSE Me PRIncess!!"  
Zelda: Nudges Link with elbow.  
Palutena: "I guess I would be a Werewolf too.(Probably not)"  
Lucina: "....Werewolf."  
Dark pit: "Aye where's Shadow?"  
Rosalina: "He didn't want to get involve with all of this."  
Dark pit: ".. That doesn't answer my question on WHERE he is."  
Rosalina: "Probably with the rest of Sonics crew."

Meanwhile..

Shadow: Teleports to the Sonic base.  
Amy: "SONIKUUUU!!!" Runs and jumps on Shadow  
Shadow: "I am a different fucking color HOW DO I LOOK LIKE SONIC?!" Kicks Amy off  
Knuckles: "Weeellll"  
Shadow: "Weren't you over at the Smash bros bus?"  
Knuckles: "I dug a hole around the earth to get here"  
Shadow: "I-I have a chaos emera-"  
Knuckles: "Yes I know."  
Shadow: "... Ooookayy?" Walks out and Leaves to G.U.N base. 

Back to the others.....(I want to die) 

Me: "What's happening I barley get any sleep these past weeks."  
Lucas: Passed out on the ground.  
Simon and Ritcher:Trying to kill Dark pit  
Rosalina, Marth, Palutena, Pit, Peach, and whatever: Talking about who would be what.  
Toon Link: Secretly shooting arrows at Dark pit.  
Dark pit: Trying to kill S and R  
Me: Walks back inside.  
Joker: "Is this what they do everyday?"  
Robin: "Yeah basically."  
Inkling girl: "Woomy?"  
Inkling boy: "Wooomyy!"  
Master hand: Floats all the way to the others. "What's going on? And why are both Simon and Ritcher trying to kill Dark pit?"  
Dark pit: "Uhhh well..."  
Ganon: Pops out of nowhere "So do you remember that cool Satan ritual?"  
Master Hand: "Yeeeeesss."  
Ganon: "Oh well that turned Dark pit, Wolf, Shadow, and Me into vampires."  
Master hand: "............Who started it?"  
Ganon: "I did.."  
Everyone else: Points at Dark pit.  
Dark pit: "...OH COME ON!!"  
Master hand: "You shall be stuck in a room with Porky and Crazy hand for 3 Whole months."  
Toon Link: "Hehehe even better then last time"  
Dark pit: "I would rather stay in a room with the people I hate the most."  
Master hand: "Fine you will"  
Dark pit: "Wait what?"  
Master hand: Takes Fang(me), Rosalina, Pit, Toon Link, Corrin, Palutena, Peach, Lucina, Marth, Robin, and Dark pit to a small house he just made with Magic. "You will all be here for 3 months even after the mansion is finished."  
Peach: "Such a small place."  
Me: "Why am I here? I was sleeping."  
Dark pit: "Lazy ass bitch."  
Me: "Yes I know I am." Goes up to a random room and goes to sleep. "I call sharing a room with Lucina!"  
Lucina: "Yes!! I won't get bothered by anyone annoying."  
Toon Link: "I'm with Rosalina!"  
Rosalina: "I'm fine with it. I'm use to kids anyway..... Where have my lumas been all these times?"  
Master hand: "They are all back at the bus stealing Toon's friends."  
Toon Link: "They were all useless anyways."  
Palutena: "I call Robin (Not gonna get annoyed by Peach and her squeaky voice)"  
Robin: "Wait wha-"  
Palutena: Pulls Robin to a random room.  
Marth: "Imma be with.... Corrin"  
Corrin: "Yes I'm saved."  
Dark pit: "I call the-"  
Pit: "SINGLE ROOM!!" Run towards the single room."  
Dark pit: Looks at Peach then runs all the way up to Pit's door and starts hitting it. "NOO DONT LEAVE ME HERE WITH HER!!"  
Peach: "Hehehe!" Pulls Dark pit into a room.  
Dark pit: "I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP IF YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN!"  
Rosalina: From a different room "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
Peach: Already making an annoying girly convo on girly things.  
Dark pit: 'I am actually getting hungry...'  
Peach: "So then Pauline was all like 'Imma make Mario mine since he already likes me anyways!' And I was all like 'Bitch I hope the fuck you do you be a dead son of a bitch I tell you dat!' So then-"  
Dark pit: 'How did I get stuck with her!?!' Walks out of the room.  
Peach: "Hey I'm not do-"  
Dark pit: Slams door in her face.  
Peach: From the other side of the door "MY POOR BEAUTIFUL FACE!! IT HAS A BRUISE!"  
Me: Walks out and sees Dark pit. "Ooooo I totally forgot." Grabs Dark pit by his scarf or something and drags him downstairs.  
Dark pit: "I'm.. Choking!!"  
Me: "ROSALINA, LUCINA, PALUTENA, ROBIN, MARTH, PIT, AND CORRIN GET DOWN HERE!!"  
Corrin: "So much yelling."  
Rosalina: "What now?"  
Me: "First scene!! Oh wait... Master hand."  
Master hand: Poof out of no where "Ye?"  
Me: "Bring me the following: Link, Zelda, Little Mac, Willow, Samus, C.Falcon, Raven, Ike, and Shulk."  
Master hand: "Sure." Poof they here.  
Samus: "... Ooohh now I see."  
Me: "Ok so in this small brown box there are small papers and you have to put your hand in the box and take one but close your eyes."  
Everyone: "Okey" Gets a paper.  
Me: "What do they say?"  
Zelda: "Ok so I truth Peach for this. Did you have sex with Mario before dating Marth?"  
Peach: "Its for Rosie! Do you force your lumas into battle."  
Marth: " Dare Ike. Go in the cold rain fully naked."  
Ike: "Oh hell no!"  
Samus: "Dare Zelda. Go to a room with Link until its Link's turn.... Sex scene...... OK THEN!!"  
Me: "I swear I didn't add that."  
Meanwhile:  
Toon Link: Laughing like a maniac in a room.  
Back to the others:  
C.Falcon: "Truth Dark Pit. Do you like anyone under that personality of yours."  
Raven: "Dare Palutena... Barge into Zelda and Link then almost die...... Oookkk"  
Me: "Didn't put that in"  
Ike: "Corrin. Is it true you like wearing no shoes?"  
Willow: "Lucina truth. Can only the Ylissen royals hold a falchion?"  
Little Mac: "Fire bird dare. Go to Shadow's room and say 'Hey bitch your mom has been laid by yours truly and she divorced with your father to be with me so you better go down and beg for mercy I dont beat your ass..' Then gets his ass beaten... Ok."  
Lucina: "Rosalina Dare... Oh..." Giggles a bit.  
Rosalina: "What is it?"  
Lucina: Chuckles "Kiss Corrin."  
Corrin: "..... Please no.... Stop it.. get some help."  
Shulk: "Truth Willow. Is it true that you can't make Wario and Dedebitch lose a pound."  
Me: "I didn't put Dedebitch.."  
Shulk: "Oh I know. I did."  
Rosalina: "LUCINA truth. Is it true that you want to call your dad google Chrome."  
Corrin: "Dare Dark pit. Kiss any girl in the room."  
Dark pit: "Any girl?"  
Corrin: "That's what it says..."  
Dark pit: "..." Walks towards fang  
Me: Looks around "Wait what me?"  
Everyone: mouths open in shock.  
Me: Runs.  
Dark pit: Takes the sweater off and goes in the pocket.  
Me: "WTF.."  
Dark pit: Takes a Corrin voodoo doll out and starts to poke it. "No..more.... Kissing!"  
Corrin: "OW! STOP IT!" Runs towards Dark pit.  
Me: "Why do I have that?"  
Dark pit: "I have voodoo dolls for everyone just in case and I put it in your pocket when you weren't looking."  
Me: "oh..."  
Rosalina: "How did you get our DNA?"  
Dark pit: "Uhhhh... I definetly don't go in your rooms and do anything.."  
Everyone: Wide eyed.  
Corrin: stops running. "With even guys?"  
Dark pit: "What do you mean? Of course!"  
Corrin: "Dude I'm not gay.."  
Dark pit: "What are you talking about?"  
Robin: "So lemme get this straight you -" Has been censored due to every blinding thing he says..... Nvm "So you fuck every single person in the mansion just to get their DNA and put it in your voodoo doll while everyone wakes up with some white stuff on their bed after you probably drugged or brainwashed them?"  
Dark pit: "Tf no you dirty minded ass fuckers. I meant I... Hah nice try I'm still not telling you."  
Rosalina: "No he probably does do that."  
Dark pit: "I do not!" Takes out another voodoo doll but its Rosalina's.  
Rosalina: ".... He needs therapy.. Or more than that. He needs some mental help."  
Robin: "He probably fucked her to get her DNA."  
Dark pit: Takes everyone's voodoo doll. "Fine I'll tell you. I go in your rooms quietly and...." Mumbles "I take some of your spit.."  
Rosalina: "What did you say?"  
Dark pit: "I TAKE SOME OF YOUR SPIT!"  
Everyone: "........ YOU COULD HAVE JUST GOTTEN A PEICE OF HAIR!!"  
Dark pit: "Well I was trying to not wake you all up and a lot of you guys drool in your sleep honestly."  
Peach: "There's something called a brush you know? Where you brush your HAIR"  
Dark pit: ".... What's a brush? I don't use one"  
Rosalina: "Makes sense why your hair can be kinda messy most of the time."  
Dark pit: "Hungry..."  
Pit: "Why not drink our blood while your at it?....." Runs behind the couch.  
Dark pit: "Maybe I will"  
Me: "Nope keep on with the scene!!"  
Dark pit: "Dare Peach. Stop making Romantic dares. Finally something worth picking.  
Robin: "Ike is it true you don't feel awkward when kissing... My.. Sister in front of... Me.. "  
Palutena: "Dare Dark pit to search Dark pit x Pit. Ooo this is gonna be good!"  
Me: Chuckles "Now I need to borrow Dark pit and Rosalina in a room please."  
Link: "What about my dare?"  
Me: Ignores and goes in a room with Dark pit and Rosalina and locks the door.  
Rosalina and Dark pit: ".... This isn't good..."  
Me: "Ok Rosalina stand..." Puts her in front of Dark pit. "Here."  
Rosalina and Dark pit: Glaring instead of staring at each other.  
Me: "Nooowww kiss!"  
Both: Stops glaring and jumps back. "WHAT!!!"  
Me: "Sorry gotta add random things."  
Dark pit: Closes his eyes tightly hoping its a dream.  
Rosalina: Stares at the floor for no reason.  
Me: "Well you two practice that while me and the others work on the other scenes."  
Both: "WAIT!"  
Me: Leaves quickly and locks the door from the outside.  
Both: Quickly look at each other then look away.  
Dark pit: "LIKE HELL WOULD I EVER KISS YOU!"  
Rosalina: "Yeah yeah whatever I get it."  
Dark pit: "You good?"  
Everyone else outside: Listening from outside the door.  
Rosalina: "Yeah why?"  
Dark pit: "Your usually so mean back to me."  
Rosalina: Playfully punches him "That's not true."  
Dark pit: "Asshole."  
Rosalina: "Right back at you."  
Dark pit: "I'm bored is there anything to do here?"  
Rosalina: Ignores him.  
Dark pit: "Hello are you listening to me?" Waves hand in front of Rosalina's face.  
Rosalina: Turns away.  
Dark pit: "Hey don't ignore me!"  
Rosalina: Turns around again so back faces Dark pit and Rolls eyes.  
Dark pit: "I... love you."  
Rosalina: "Wait what?!"  
Dark pit: "HAH THAT GOT YOUR ATTENTION!"  
Rosalina: Pouts "Sure sure."  
Dark pit: "Awww your adorable when you pout."  
Rosalina: "Is this the Dark pit I know?"  
Dark pit: "Yes."  
Rosalina: "Open your mouth."  
Dark pit: Opens mouth and fangs pop out.  
Rosalina: "Hmmmmm why do you seem.... Happier.."  
Dark pit: "What so I can't change personality?"  
Rosalina: "No its just... Weird.. That's Pit's thing.."  
Dark pit: "Hmph everything opposite of me is Pit's thing."  
Rosalina: "Hey why are your eyes a more pinkish color?"  
Dark pit: "What do you mean?"  
Rosalina: "Yeah I'm out I need to teleport out of here..... Wait... Why can't I teleport out."  
Me outside: "It blocks magic."  
Rosalina: "Oh and why are Dark pit's eyes Pinkish color?"  
Me: "Oh.... About that.. Uh you know how Pit has cupid arrows?"  
Rosalina: "YYYYYEEEEESSS!"  
Me: "He might have accidentally touched one somehow because Pit isn't organized on where his things are."  
Rosalina: Turns to Dark pit then back at the door. "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!"  
Me: "Don't worry there's a reversal you just have to kiss him."  
Rosalina: "Oh hell no."  
Me: "Rather live with him loving you forever or just one little peck and he doesn't love you as much anymore."  
Rosalina: "Hmmm yeah your right....I should do something.." Runs towards a Bathroom and Locks self in. "Like hell will I do that."  
Dark pit: "What's going on? Hey moron get the hell out of the bathroom you weirdo!"  
Rosalina: "Rather not."  
Dark pit: "... Ok then.."Roaming around the room in confusion. "What is happening..."  
Everyone outside: Chuckling to themselves.  
Rosalina: "Hey Dark pit do you like me?"  
Dark pit: "Who would?"  
Rosalina: 'Could be a trick... I'm risking it.' Gets out the bathroom.  
Dark pit: "What the fuck..."  
Rosalina: 'Should I? Or should I not?... That is the ques- No... No shakesphere... but I mean I would rather not be loved by the male I hate the most then him loving me forever..' Quickly kisses Dark pit for one milisecond and quickly goes back in the bathroom.  
Dark pit: Stuttering "W-w-w-what....what... What what what what!" Walking around the room quickly in so much confusion.  
Everyone outside: Bursting with laughter.  
Samus: "Y-YOU FELL FOR IT!!" Continues Laughing like crazy.  
Dark pit: "W-What did you guys do?!"  
Rosalina: Gets out the Bathroom and avoids as much eye contact with Dark pit as possible.  
Peach: Tries to stop laughing "We put P-Pink eye Contacts-" Laughing "On Dark pit with Palutena's magic before he went inside to look like he was hit by a Cupid arrow and-" Couldn't hold it and bursts out laughing.  
Me: "And we tricked Rosalina t-to thinking that if she kissed you you would be normal again." Laughing with everyone else.  
Rosalina: Closes eyes tightly and Blushes.  
Dark pit: "So your telling me.... You made Rosalina kiss me and you MADE ME WEAR PINK EYE CONTACTS!!!???"  
Pit: Trying to breathe "Yes!"  
Dark pit: "The kiss wasn't half as bad as making me wear PINK eye contacts you bastards!!"  
Zelda: "HE ADMITTED IT WASNT HALF AS BAD."  
Peach: Faints and goes into her world of all her favorite ships.  
Everyone: Losing control and are all laughing and about to explode.  
Dark pit and Rosalina: Go to different sides of the room, Avoid eye contact with each other, and Blush more then all the red things in the world.  
Lucina: "I wish I saw that."  
Me: "Oh I put a camera there just to see the moment."  
Cap: Unlocks the door and Opens it.  
Everyone: "NO!"  
Dark pit and Rosalina: Run out the door and go to different rooms.  
Everyone: Glares at Falcon.  
Cap: "Hey At least we can see the video."  
Ike: "They could have done more then kiss though!!!"  
Me: "Woah Woah woah. That's to early. Plus I have to make another cringey chapter. EVERYONE OUT NOW DP AND ROSE GET OUT HERE!"  
Both: Slowly walk down the stairs slowly"  
Me: "OK EVERYONE LETS START THE HELL AWARD WINNING CRINGE FANFICTION."  
Everyone: "What about the bloodthirsty Dar-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm being honest here. I didn't mean to put 7 rooms to be exactly Rose. Cor-Cor. And Dark pit left. I just chose my lucky number and bam that's what I got so I just went with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark pit's P.O.V  
I woke up to the noise of glass shattering. I sleepily made my way to the kitchen where the noise came from. I saw glass on the floor with a few drops of blood but no one was there. I looked around to see if anyone was there but everything was quiet and empty. I checked the time and it was around 3:30. It was cold even if I was inside with the rest. I looked outside and I swore that I saw some weird kid looking thing with a mask. I ignored it and went back to bed. 

I woke up again 10 minutes later still very sleepy. I woke up because I felt something tap on my shoulder. I sat up from the bed and looked around to see Corrin and Rosalina still sleeping like nothing. How did no one else hear the glass from last time? I Don't know. I saw a shadow move around in the dark right in front of me but no one was walking there. Creaking noises came from the roof. Then I got Knocked out by something or someone. 

Corrin's P.O.V 

I woke up peacefully. It was 9:17 In the morning. I yawned and saw Rosalina. I looked the other way and the bed Dark pit was suppose to be in was empty. I woke Rosalina up. She yawned and said, "What is it Corrin?" "Well uh Dark pit isn't here.."  
Confused she sat up and looked to the other bed. "Where'd he go?" I felt nervous and I felt a presence but I don't know. "I have no idea. I just woke up and He was gone." I got up and Walked to the kitchen with Rosalina following behind. Dark pit was there on the floor glass everywhere with a bit of blood. 

'What happened?' I thought to myself. I crouched next to Dark pit to see if he was alive. He was breathing heavily but he seemed to be alright. There was blood but he had no cuts. It looked like someone used him for something. He was a mess. He was pale. He looked horrible. I heard a thud behind me and I got up and turned around quickly. Rosalina was still there..But what was that thud? She didn't seem to react. The more I thought the more suspicious I got. I didn't show it though just in case. 

Rosalina's P.O.V   
I was in the kitchen with Corrin until something knocked me out then I fell to the floor. I opened my eyes only to be locked in a dark room with no where to get out from. I couldn't teleport either. I was scared also since I heard a scream but I'm here alone. I walked around carefully. Then something grabbed me and blindfolded me. Couldn't see what though. 

They forced me to walk somewhere but I dunno where. They took the blindfold off and I blinked my eyes quickly. I heard a growl from up front. It was a different room stained with blood on every part of the wall. Confused on why I was here or if I did anything wrong I asked,"What do you want and Why am I here... And who are you?" No answer. It made things creepier. I kept staring up front and I faintly saw a wolf. I gasped at the realization. The wolf was in chains and seemed to be asleep lucky me. 

The wolf woke up oh lord what do I do? The wolf semmed familiar. I walked forward a bit and the second I went closer I knew who it was. 

Corrin's P.O.V   
"Hey Rosalina are you ok?" I waved one of my hands in front of her face. No answer. She had a blank stare. Reminds me of.... Garon and the creatures he made to do his bidding. The faceless. I hit "Rosalina" in the face but she didn't react. She seemed to...jump out the window and then go under ground as if the ground was soaking her whole body in. Yep that's a faceless. But at first they didn't take forms of humans. Did Garon improve them? Wheres Rosalina? Why haven't I told anyone? Why do I have a lot of questions? I ran towards Marth's Room and barged in. "MARTH ROSALINA IS GONE!!" Marth startled hit Peach who then fell off the bed. 

"Sorry!" Marth said obviously panicking. Peach got up and said, "Rosalina is gone?"  
I nodded and said, "And Dark pit seems to be fainted or something with blood and Glass everywhere but no cuts." "So what happened to Rose?" Asked Marth. Outside I can seem kind of calm in the inside I'm panicking as if I just had a heart attack. "I don't know but there was a faceless pretending to be her who jumped out the window and went under the Earth." I then walked outside and saw Everyone else outside the door since I yelled. Everyone nodded and I nodded back and we all went to Master hand to tell him. 

"It seems some villains might be at it again." His voice boomed as if on speakers but gently. "What do we do?" Asked Raven. "We are all from now on going to be locked in our rooms until I find out what's going on. If this keeps happening we will be investigating every single person in the mansion. But for now I need to go on the intercom and tell everyone to go on a lockdown." I was worried on what was going to happen so I said, "I'm going to help see what's going on. It was a faceless who pretended to be Rose so its probably Garon who is also in this and know him very well and I can't let my younger sister go because I care about her a lot" 

"As you wish Prince Corrin." He said. I looked at everyone else and they all joined in. "We're going too." Said Samus. "Its your choices. Do you really want to go?" "Yes, Rosalina is like Family to us. Well everyone in this mansion is like family but still." "Alright then you all may join."

Rosalina's P.O.V  
"What are you doing here?" I gently said. "Link.." Twilight Link was chained up and in his wolf form. Midna nowhere to be seen. He wined. "We're in a secret twilight zone?" He nodded. I heard laughing from the other side of the door. A deep voice said, "Luckily we are working together for this. It makes everything a million times more easier." Another voice. A little high pitched sorta deep idk said,"Of course. I was honestly thinking about switching this creature here and getting put on by that one we caught." "Yes skull brilliant. She has powers to make everything even easier and her friends are probably going to come and search for her." "And what about the other 2?" "Oh you mean that kid with wings that's knocked out and the other hero of twilight? We should get the hero first. That pesky Midna went psycho. She killed more than half of our guards. But luckily we managed to put her down even in front of that wolf." 

I turned around yo Link who seemed to be even more sad. I felt bad for him since I know what they meant by put down. Poor Midna especially. That scream I heard in the beginning. It was probably Midna since all the blood stained on the walls seem to be new still dripping down. In the corner I saw the most horrifying thing. I saw Midna's Head popped off of her body and all the organs and the inside of her was inside out. Everything spilled out. The lungs looked like someone hand just ripping it apart interested on what's inside the lungs. Her body being inside out made everything more uncomfortable. How did they even do that? I felt like throwing up. Link covered his face with one of his paws. 

The door opened and Dark pit had been thrown inside. He had... A tail and Wolf ears? What's going on? He still seemed Human. I ran up to Dark pit and took off his blindfold. "Are you ok Dark?" Dark pit got up immediately and said, "What are doing here?!" "I got knocked out and taken here. What about you?" "I got up from bed cuz I heard some glass shatter and so I got knocked out and taken here but after 1 hour... I think I started to grow these Black wolf ears and Black wolf tail." Wolf Link tried to walk to us but he was chained. I walked to Wolf and Dark Followed. "Whose that?" "Its Link." Dark pit gave me that Look that says, 'Are you sure about that?' "Its twilight Link." "Ooohhh!" I turned back at Wolf and he out of nowhere seemed startled. "What's wrong?" "Hey uh Rose..." "yees!" Dark pit put his hand on my head for some weird reason he probably lost it...

"What are you doing Dark..." "Ears... And tail.." Confused I looked behind me and I saw a Pure White wolf tail. I touched my head and took Dark pit's probably Dirty hand off my head and felt Wolf ears. "....Is it because were in the twilight zone?" "Probably." How do I wag my tail? I just wanna know for some reason. Obviously not saying that out loud. 

Raven's P.O.V   
We all were making the groups for a search party to find Rosalina. We went back to the room and Dark pit was still on the floor but then he... Jumped out the window and the ground ate him. Ok... "The teams are going to be this Me, Zelda, Marth, Cap, Lucina, Little Mac,Palutena, and Raven. The next team is Link, Ike, Peach, Willow, Samus,Robin, and Shulk." Said Corrin. I don't know if you noticed this but I did. "How come no one has their boyfriend or girlfriend with them on one team?" "Because then those two would be dragging us down with love and kisses." That or he probably Just doesn't wanna see love since no one here loves him since Rosie is gone. Oh and the satanic Fallen Angel. 

Dark pit's P.O.V  
I noticed Rosalina's White wolf ears and tail but I had to pet her since the ears were adorable. I touched my ears and they feel like I'm always on guard kind of like a husky or German shepard. Aren't we suppose to be spirits though?" I said. I looked at Wolf Link and He looked sane, Rose looked sane. But am I sane? Hmmm I gotta think about that.. "Yes we were suppose to be spirits since only the chosen one can be a wolf in twilight." "Then how..." 

I sat down and thought. 'How is this possible? Are there multiple villains that we have to defeat? Please tell me Pandora isn't coming with her dumbass Girly ass songs. For all I know she's gonna put like Pink or some Shit. Or even that young screamer. What's her name? Ariana Dumb slut? Whatever Imma just point it out. DUMB-ASS-SONGS.' I walked around the room... Very plain Dark room with Red Walls. I think its...Blood... Though since its.. Dripping. I saw some kind of imp thing on the ground filled with.. blood. Well everything was spilled out. 

Third Person P.O.V   
After they all got in teams Corrin's team went to find Garon.The King of Nohr. Corrin used his wings to soar a bit In the air. Palutena was floating a bit in the air. Marth, Lucina, Captain Falcon, And little Mac were running on the ground. Zelda used some magic to make her go in the air. And Raven used different kinds of magic and hit the ground with it to make her a bit faster and float in the air.

After a bit of time they reached the kingdom Nohr. "Alright we're here. The kingdom where I grew up." Corrin yelled out to everyone. Marth looked up to Corrin. "Well it doesn't seem so... Royal and calm to me." "That's because Garon is evil." Palutena then decides to join in the conversation. "How is he evil anyways? You haven't told us." "Well.. He killed my mother, Mikoto, He sent someone to kill me over at my hometown where I lost control over my mother and if it weren't for both Hoshido and Nohr fighting Elise wouldn't have died." "Ah I see." Marth looked straight ahead and dodged quickly. "Watch the path Marth." Lucina said teasingly. "I almost hit a rock! A bit to late for the warning." "Keep it down you two." Raven said. "She's right. There are a lot of guards here." "OK OK sheesh Princess Corrina." "Watch it Martha don't use my sister's name like that." "Then don't call me Martha, Princess." "No thanks Princess Martha." "PRINCESS?!" "With your tiara looking thing." "I am NOT a princess!" "Are you sure? You look and act like one. That or your hanging out to much with your girlfriend Peach." "Oh no you didn't!!" "Oh yes I did." Zelda rolls her eyes and says,"Stop fighting you two we need to save the Stellar Princess and the Asshole angel." Palutena and Lucina Chuckle. 

Corrin and the others who were flying or gliding land next to the runners. "Here we are. Back at Hell castle." Everyone hears a twig break and they all duck down the bushes. Marth whispers to himself, "Ew spider webs Ew Ew ew." "Shut up Martha." Corrin whispers. They all hear the tapping of horse hooves. Corrin looks out of a tiny hole in the bush and sees Leo. "Ugh why am I stuck on lookout? This sucks. Xander thinks that grooming his horse is an excuse." Leo than passes by. Corrin sticks his head out the bush to check if the coast is clear. "C,mon." Everyone sneaks out and into the castle by going through the vents. "Ow Corrin you asshole. You kicked me in the face." "Well sorry Princess! Now keep it down." 

Corrin looks out to Garon's room and he's not there. "Now what?" "I don't know don't ask me." 

-With the other group-   
Third Person P.O.V  
Pit Looks at everyone in confusion. "Where are we going again?" "Pit for the Millionth time were going to look for Rosalina and Dark pit." Link says annoyed. "Shy aren't I in Lady Palutena's team? What if she gets hurt?" Robin rolls his eyes in annoyance. Everyone yells at Pit. "SHUT UP!!" Pit pouts adorably and says, "Fine maybe I will. Maybe I know who did it." Shulk looked at Pit from the corner of his eye. "Do you know who it is?" "Can't say." "Why?" "None of your business." Everyone suspiciously looks at Pit. Pit smiles brightly at them. "Hmm... Alright then.." 'I got my eye on you "Pit". ' 

"Hey look a cave." "Where Peach?" Willow says to Peach. Peach points to a very dark cave. "I'm not going in there obviously though. Its not very Princess like." "Meanwhile Lucina does non princess things." "Fighting is what princesses do." Shulk looks around suspiciously for Pit. "Where's Pit?" Everyone looks around for Pit. Pit then pops up from behind a bush. "Here I am!" "And what were you doing?" "Nothing." Now Link is also growing more suspicious about Pit. "Guys chill he was probably just pissing." Says Ike. "Ewwwww I don't wanna know this." "You Piss too you know.." "Yeah but differently!" All the boys look like they want to gag. Then Link makes it worse by saying,"Well she's right. Girls make it rain while Boys water the flowers." Now everyone just wants to throw up. Pit again hides under the bush. Shulk goes behind the bush where Pit isn't without him noticing and Listens to him. A man with an echoey deep voice says, "How is everything 'Pit'?" "It's going great so far. How am I?" "Knocked out in a cell and I'm going to meet the others so hurry up and get one of them and get over here." "OK. I will go after the cutest one first." "Alright... You do you I guess..I'm out." "Out." The talkie then shuts off. 

Before reacting Someone covers Shulk's Mouth and he gets knocked out without everyone noticing. "Well he's not the cute one but it'll do." Pit then fly's away quietly to the sky with Shulk. 

Third Person P.O.V (Rose and Dark) 

Dark pit now has claws and so does Rosalina. Rosalina looks down at her claws. "What I also wonder is why we haven't transformed into a wolf like twilight Link has." "I dont know..." Dark pit sits down on the floor and scrapes claws against the floor. "How do we get out?" Laughing is heard on the other side. Rosalina goes close to the door to listen. 

"So where is he?" "He's over at that cell over there." Another voice but girly says,"This one here was an easy catch." "Yes seems so. Put him in.... This cell next to us." "Alright."

Shulk then gets thrown in the cell unconscious still. Rosalina goes over to Shulk and wakes him up. Shulk gets up and looks at Rosalina. "Where am I?" "I don't know." Dark pit gets up and walks towards them. "What r you doing here?" "Im gonna ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?" "Idk" Shulk looks down and notices himself fading. "Aye what's going on?!" Wolf Link then breaks the chains after so much biting and knawing and chewing. And walks over to Shulk. Shulk is now completely faded. Wolf Link seems to be staring at where Shulk once was. "What just happened....." "And what's Wolf doing?" They both look at Wolf Link. Wolf Link seems to be sniffing the ground for a place to dig. The door opens again and Pit gets thrown in. "Hey let me out!" "Pit?" Pit looks at both Dark pit and Rosalina and then his eyes widen in fear. "LET ME OUT THERE ARE MONSTERS AND THE ONE WITH WINGS IS THE UGLIEST!!" "Stop talking about yourself Pit-Stain." "Oh its Pitoo and Rosalina?" "Isn't it obvious?" "No... Your both wolf looking human things.." Rosalina Looks down and sees herself covered in white blonde fur. Pit looks at them with confusion. "You both roleplaying as furries or something?" Dark pit totally lost it at furries... For some reason... If you already know.. "A FURRY?! A FUCKING FURRY?! YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT?! FURRIES ARE DISGUSTING FILTHY CREATURES!! THEY ARE USELESS AND PATHETIC!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ONE OF THOSE FURRIES!!" Rosalina then remembers when she was forced to wear a cat suit and shivers. Pit gasps "Oh profanity!" Pit stares at both Rosalina and Dark pit when something black covers them and when it disappears they are both fully wolves. 

Dark pit goes jumping off the walls and starts going insane. Rosalina just sits there and Pit is already growing his white wolf ears and tail. 

Behind the scenes   
Me: "Alright get it right this time Dark. Just get out of bed and yawn."  
Dark pit: Rolls to the side of the bed and falls.   
Me: Starts raging at Dark pit. 

Next..   
Rosalina: Goes to get a glass of milk on the middle of when Dark pit goes to the kitchen.   
Dark pit: Coughs to get Rosalina's attention.   
Rosalina: "What?"  
Dark pit: "Were rolling..."  
Rosalina: Doesn't move. "Yeaaaahh sooo?"  
Dark pit: "Get out the way!"  
Rosalina: "Nah" Looks through the cupboard.   
Dark pit: Runs and comes back with a Pillow then throws it at Rose.   
Rosalina: "Damn it I dropped the glass."  
Me: "Leave it. Its perfect for this scene."  
Rosalina: Blood drips to the floor a bit.   
Dark pit: Stares at the blood since he's hungry.   
Rosalina: "Shit I forgot....." Runs to the Bathroom and gets a bandaid from behind the mirror.   
Dark pit: "That won't help."  
Rosalina: Uses magic to make him back away. "I need personal space please" Uses magic to throw him out the Balcony.  
Corrin: Wakes up from bed Cuz of Dark's yelling.   
Dark pit: "I'm Okay!"  
Everyone: Walks in and sees Dark pit hanging onto the balcony.   
Dark pit: "I'm gonna die!"  
Rosalina: "I thought vampires were immortal except for a wood steak and holy water... And some other things I forgot."  
Dark pit: "Oh yeah I forgot I'm a vampire..... It sucks!" Let's go and starts falling. "Why can't I use my Up sepcial?!"  
Palutena: Goes back to her room and goes to sleep. Leaves staff next to the wall.   
Robin: Looks at Palutena then back to the balcony. "Oh yeah were gonna have a problem here...."  
Dark pit: From outside. "IM IMMORTAL BUT IT HUUURRRTTSSS!!"  
Rosalina: "He's fine."  
Dark pit: Screaming like he's being murdered or like Roy's Star K.O.   
Everyone else: "He's Fine."  
Pit: "I'm just glad Master hand managed to unconnect me and Dark pit with that feeling each others pain. I don't wanna feel that.."  
Link: Runs to the Balcony and looks down. "DEAL WITH IT PRINCESS!"  
Dark pit: "IM NOT EVEN A ROYAL!!"  
Peach: "I am!!"  
Rosalina: "Yes we already know that Peach."  
Peach: "And I command everyone to bow down to me unless your royal."  
Rosalina: "...." Hits Peach's crown with her wand and it falls off the Balcony.   
Peach: "Nooooooo!!! I'm Not royal no morrreee!!"  
Dark pit: "OW MY EYE!! WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS!!!"  
Rosalina: Whistles like nothing happened.   
Marth: "Ooookkk....?"  
Link: "Your a Princess now Dark pit Congrats!"  
Dark pit: "FUCK YOU!!!"  
Link: "Sorry I'm straight and I already have a girlfriend."   
Dark pit: Walks around the whole building all the way to the door. Tries to open door and walks back to where he fell. "ITS LOCKED!"  
Everyone: "Oh good."  
Dark pit: "WHAT?!"  
Everyone: "NOTHING!"  
Dark pit: Mumbles "Can't hear shit. OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"  
Link: "No!"  
Dark pit: "WHEN I GET IN THERE IM GOING TO.... What will I do? Ah.. I AM GOING TO RIP OFF THOSE ELF LOOKING EARS AND THEN IM GOING TO MURDER YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP AND I'LL-"  
Everyone: Ignoring him.   
Dark pit: "ARE YOU LISTENING!!?"  
Link: "Hey guys what was that? Was that the wind?"  
Rosalina: "I'll lock the whole building up" Uses Magic to lock all the windows and doors and makes a Protective bubble outside.   
Dark pit: "What is dis contraption? And why am I outside of it?" Pokes the bubble. "It's a bubble dome.... God damn it they locked me out. Fucking bitches."  
Everyone: Go to sleep relieved that its quiet.   
Dark pit: "Wait.... Am I sleeping outside? Might as well." Lays down and moves a lot. "I CANT SLEEEEEEEP!!"

Next scene..   
Me: "Dark pit wear it!"  
Dark pit: "I don't like mutts!"  
Wolf Link: Growls  
Rosalina: "Its adorable."  
Dark pit: "You look silly."  
Rosalina: "And you look like ass. Now were even."  
Shulk: "I want to wear one!"  
Me: "Nah sorry your gonna go poof in a Thanos Snap."  
Shulk: "Damn it."  
Pit: "What about me?!"  
Me: "Eeeeeh why not?" Leaves  
Pit: Puts the ears on. "How come Rosalina's look natural?"  
Rosalina: "Magic." Makes Pit grow Ears and a tail.   
Pit: "IM A NEKOOO!"  
Dark pit: "No stop that's not right..."  
Peach: "Anyways why is Dark pit wearing my crown?"  
Dark pit: "It won't come off." Punches the crown  
Peach: "........" Bows down.   
Dark pit: "The fuck are you doing?! Are you fucking high?"  
Peach: "The crown has chosen its new master. It chooses who to be the ruler of the mushroom kingdom. That's why it doesn't come off in battle. It stays on you."  
Rosalina: "Same here but not the part of switching."  
Dark pit: "!... TAKE IT OOOOFFFFF!!!!"   
Corrin: "Pass me a sledgehammer, My Chainsaw sword, and a gun."   
Marth: "Sledgehammer, Chainsaw sword, and a gun." Passes Corrin all.  
Corrin: Grabs the Gun. "Hold still Ive used a bow and Arrow before this should be the same." Pulls trigger but nothing come out.   
Shadow: "Is it loaded?"  
Corrin: "Yes."  
Shadow: "Is the safety off?"  
Corrin: "Nope. Where did you even come from?"  
Shadow: "Chaos Emerald."  
Corrin: "oh. " Shoots Dark pit  
Dark pit: Crown relflected.   
Corrin: "Shit" Ducks down.   
Dark pit: "Da fuck?!"  
Corrin: Uses sledgehammer and it breaks in 2. "... LIKE HELL AM I GOING TO USE MY SWORD!!!"  
Peach: Listens to music. "Your responsibility now."  
Me: Sleeping just in case you guys don't know or don't care.   
Peach: Singing "I dunno bout chu-"  
Dark pit: "BUT I WANT TO KILL YOUU!!! YOUR SUCH A STUPID BITCH! NO ONE GIVES A SHIT BOUT YOUU!!!!!!"  
Rosalina: "That was..... Strangely good...."  
Robin: "Yeah honestly it was."  
Link: "That's not how a Princess should act!"  
Dark pit: "One day I will kill this shitty excuse of a hero."  
Link: "Well excuuuuusee me Princess."  
Dark pit: Locks self in a room and Yells.   
Everyone: Stares at the door.   
Dark pit: Unlocks door and gets out. "I'm ok..."   
Link: "Well excuuuuse me Princess!"  
Dark pit: "For Demon's sake." Punches Link and knocks him out.   
Little Mac: "oooooo"  
Cap: "He gone."   
Lucina: ".... Shit.."  
Shulk: Staring at Link.   
Pit: Munches on chips.   
Everyone obviously except Link: Looks at Pit   
Pit: "What?"Munches on chips. 

Next scene... (sooo... I took everyone to watch End game... Annnddd I ruined end game for y'all.. Sorry) 

Me: "Alright hurry up and get your popcorn guys.. And did everyone go to the restroom its like what 3 hours?"  
Pit: "I didn't. I need to force myself" Runs to the restroom.   
Me: "I don't need to know that.."  
Lucina: "I need to go to." Runs to restroom.   
Marth: "Same actually" Goes to another restroom.   
Guys in the restroom: "WHY IS THERE A GIRL IN HERE?!?"  
Marth: "IM NOT A GIRL!!!!"  
Link: Chuckles. "Told you he's a girl."  
Me: "Ok ok I owe you 200 coins" Gives him 200 SmashCoins  
Link: "Sweet"  
Everyone: Walks into the theater and sit down.   
Dark pit: "Why do I have to sit next to Rosalina and Pit?!"  
Everyone in the theater: "Ssssshhhh!"   
Clint Barton(Hawkeye): "Hehe. Now aim...."  
Kid(Sorry forgot her name XD): "Like this?"  
Clint: "Yeah. Now let it go."  
Girl: Shoots the target.   
Clint: "Nice!!" Highfives.   
Wife: "Honey! The food is almost ready!"  
Clint: "Alright Let's go..." Turns around.   
Movie: Looks at dust flying on where the 2 kids and wife were.   
Captain Falcon: Whispers to Samus "The snap.."  
Samus: Whispers "Yeah."  
Clint: sees the girl gone. "Hey where is everyone?" Looks around and runs to the Picnic table. "No... "  
Dark pit: Whispers to self "Hell yeah"  
Rosalina: Nudges him with elbow.   
Dark pit: Punches her quietly.   
Rosalina: Whispers "Oh its on."  
Dark pit: "I know that look... Don't you dare."  
Rosalina: Waves her wand and puts Dark pit in the Movie.   
Everyone in the theater: "New Villain?!"  
Dark pit: In the Movie. Walks around and takes out swords just in case.   
Pit: Scoots into Dark pit's seat to get a better view. Whispers "Did you do that Rose?"  
Rosalina: Nods  
The ones of smash bros: Look at Rosalina and then look back at the screen.   
Movie: Marvel takes the ship back to Earth.   
Later:   
Thor: Summons StormBreaker.   
Marvel: Just stares at him  
Thor: Nods "I like Dis one."  
Dark pit: Walks in "Ahem... Hello?"  
Everyone in the Movie: Stares at him.   
Thor: "Oh but I don't like this one" Gets stormbreaker ready. "Loki? I thought you were dead?"  
Dark pit: 'I'll go with it for a while' "Well I am the god of MISCHEIVE."  
Outside the movie:  
Rosalina: "He's gonna get himself killed."  
Inside the movie:   
Thor: "Your not Loki. I saw him die with my own eyes."  
Dark pit: "Nah man I'm Clint Barton."  
Natasha: "Hawkeye? Your not Hawkeye."  
Dark pit: "Yes I am!.... I shoot arrows.."  
Natasha: "Show us."  
Dark pit: Shoots 5 arrows Next to everyone.   
Thor: "Hmmm... We will believe you for now."  
Natasha: Glares  
Dark pit: 'Fuuuuuck. I forgot Clint and Nat have a brother and sister lovey dovey Relationship.' Walks over to Nat and Hugs her. "Good to see you Nat"  
Outside the Movie:  
The group: Face Palm and chuckles.   
Inside the movie:   
Natasha: Looks at Steve Rogers.   
Steve: Shrugs and mouths 'Just go with it for now'  
Natasha: nods and hesitantly hugs back.   
Outside the movie:  
Pit: "Awwwww!"  
Rosalina: Chuckles and thinks. 'Should I do everyone else too?'  
Some random dude: "I wonder if there will be any more surprising people"  
Rosalina: Hehehe. Uses wand and puts Pit in the movie.   
Inside the movie:  
Pit: Looks around surprised. "Hey... Hey WHATS GOING ON!?"   
Steve: "Another one?"  
Dark pit: "Oh uhhhh... Did I tell you I have a twin brother?"  
Nat: Gets her weapons ready.   
Steve: "Stay down.."  
Rocket: "Your not Clint are you?"  
Dark pit: "No..."  
Thor: Gets stormbreaker ready.   
Dark pit: "Hey chill. I'm Dark pit... Scratch that my name is Kuro and this is my brother uhhh Pit."  
Pit: "Hi! Do you guys like watching movies? I like to watch movies about Aliens."  
Tony: "Reminds me of Mah boy Peter."  
Steve: "He's not yours.."  
Tony: "You know what. FUCK you!" Rips off the suit.   
"Here. Take it and put it on when your all in trouble." Collapses  
Pit: "I got in trouble once and I went to the underworld for a week for that."  
Rocket: "Hey fake angel boy quit talking about movies."  
Pit: "I'm not fake."  
Dark pit: Nudges Pit.   
Everyone: Stares at them.   
Rocket: "Can I have those wings? They seem to be worth a lot of money."  
Pit: "NO!"  
Thor: "Are you guys from Asguard and managed to survive?"  
Dark pit: "Uh yes"  
Thor: "And why are your wings black? Are you evil?!"  
Dark pit: "Yes." Eyes widen when he figures out what he said. "I MEAN NO!!"  
Thor: "Rabbit take his wings."  
Rocket: Runs towards Dark.   
Outside the movie:  
Rosalina: Uses wand to put Zelda and Link in the movie.   
Inside the movie:  
Zelda: "......" Does a screeching girly peachy scream.   
Rocket: "Owwww my poor sensitive ears."  
Zelda: "I don't wanna be here!!!"  
Link: "Hell yeah I love this place. I wanna meet Clint he's the reason why I use arrows now."  
Zelda: "Now that you mention it I wanna meet Willy Wanda to see who is better at Magic."  
Dark pit: "By the way I'm a Vampire."  
Steve: "That will be useful.... BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
Dark pit: "Bitch don't yell at me."  
Steve: "Oh yeah you wanna go bro!?"  
Dark pit: "Yeah captain asshole let's go!"  
Steve and Dark pit: Charge at each other  
Nat: "Hey cap calm down!"  
Pit: "Calm down Dark! I mean Kuro!" Grabs Dark pit by the arm.   
Nat: Grabs his Locket that has the Picture of Penny.   
Steve: Turns around and charges at Nat.  
Natasha: "You wouldn't!"  
Steve: Doesn't stop.   
Nat: "ShhhiiiiiiiIIIITTTTTT!!" Jumps out of the window.   
Steve: "Oh damn." Looks down  
Nat: Uses her hook shot to hang on and flips Steve off.   
Steve: "We we're such good friends."  
Nat: Drops Penny's Picture locket.   
Steve: "NNNOOOOO!!"  
Nat: Climbs back up.   
Steve: "Asshole!" Tackles Nat.   
Nat: "Shit." Dodges and leaves the building. "Bye!!"  
Dark pit: "Weirdos.."  
Steve: "This happens."  
Outside the movie:  
Every smasher: NO NO NO NO!! ROSALINA ST-"  
Inside the movie:  
Captain Falcon: "How come Rosalina didn't come?"  
Rosalina: "Oh no I'm here to don't worry."  
Dark pit: Glares at Rosalina with rage.   
Rosalina: "Alright soooooooo we all gonna introduce ourselves?"  
Captain Falcon: "Ayeeeeee I'm Captain Falcon. Greetings!"  
Steve: "I assume you are the leader here?"  
Captain Falcon: "Yes!"  
Dark pit: Grabs his ankle and makes him fall "Are you?"  
Link: Pushes Dark pit out of the way. "I'm the leader here."  
Robin: Uses his Arch fire to make him drop and roll. "No... No he's not... Oh neither am I."  
Zelda: More magic and pushes him on the floor. "I am Princess Zelda also I am the Queen of these people."  
Lucina: Swings sword to make Zelda run. "I am the future Princess.... From the future."  
Shulk: Pushes Lucina away "Sorry. I am am future teller."  
Raven: Uses magic to place him on top if a table. "I'm Raven.... Not a bird"  
Willow: Moves Raven. "I'm Willow."  
Pit: Hits willow out the way. "I am the leader. Ya know angels rule!"  
Palutena: Makes Pit's power of flight go crazy and hits his head on the ceiling.   
Pit: "IM STUCK!"  
Palutena: "I'm the leader. Goddesses win!!"  
Rosalina: Uses magic to make Palutena go flying out the window. "No one is a leader were all a group."  
Palutena: Teleports back.   
Outside the movie:  
Toon Link: "Alright guys come on in."  
Ness: "Oh cool free seats."  
Lucas: "Are you sure about this?"  
Young Link: "Cmon just sit down."  
Wolf: "Move. I'm tying to sit down here."  
Shadow: "Oh its the small children of smash bros."  
Toon Link: "TINY BUT MIGHTY!"  
People in the theater: "SSSSSHHHH!!!!"  
Shadow: "And stupid."  
Inside the movie:  
Captain Marvel: "Ooookkk... Whatever Let's just hurry up and go kill Thanos."  
Samus: "Watch it. Were all doing this together. No cares if you have powers cuz some of us do too."  
Captain Marvel: "I can probably wipe you all out."  
Robin: "Try us Bitch"  
Rocket: "Its no time to fight let's go."  
Thor: "Rabbit is correct we have to go and kill Thanos."  
Captain Falcon: "Let's go then."  
Everyone: Get on the ship.   
Rocket: "Raise your hand if you haven't been to space before"  
People who haven't been to space raise their hand  
Rocket: "Alright you better not throw up on my ship." Travels through space.   
Robin and Raven: Throw up   
Rocket: "AW CMON I JUST HAD IT CLEANED!!"  
Captain Marvel: "I'll go do a recount."  
Me: "You know what.... Instead of all this thinking and stuff imma do another story to explain all dis. Cuz I'm falling behind now."  
Dark pit: "Yeah good for you no one gives a shit."  
Link: Hits Dark pit's head.   
Dark pit: "YOU LITTLE-"

Next scene... Or something..   
Corrin: "Boredom boredom boredom."  
Dark pit: "Shut up we get it Geez."  
Corrin: mumbles. "Just saying that cuz no one understands an edgy annoying asshole like u"  
Dark pit: "What'd you say?"  
Corrin: "I said your deaf!"  
Dark pit: "I'll show you who's deaf. Let's have a little battle k?"  
Pit: "DONT WORRY PITOO WE GOT YOUR BACK ALL THE WAY!!"  
Me: "20 bucks on Corrin!"  
Rosalina: "90 bucks on Corrin!"  
Palutena: "1000 Bucks on Corrin!"  
Dark pit: "Yeah some real back up."  
Pit: "...Hmmm 30 bucks on C-... Dark pit!"  
Dark pit: Flips him off.   
Corrin: Turns into a dragon.   
Dark pit: Looks up. "Holy shit... "  
Corrin: Roars in Dark pit's face.   
Dark pit: "Great now my hair is messier then usual... When the hell did I even give a shit about that?"  
Link: "So obviously Corrin is gonna win."  
Dark pit: "So obviously your dead after this."  
Link: "So obviously u might not even survive this anyway."  
Dark pit: "so obviously I am."  
Link: "So ob-"  
Raven: "SHUT UP!"  
Corrin: Slaps Dark pit with his tail and Dark pit goes flying into a wall.   
Dark pit: Passes out.  
Everyone: "We knew it."  
Corrin: Turns back. "Well I mean he's lucky I didn't go all chainsaw on him with my sword.."  
Zelda: "He's got a point."  
Dark pit: Wakes up. "I SURVIVED."  
Zelda: "You have been asleep for the past 100 years."  
Rosalina: "You lazy piece of shit."  
Zelda: "Run to the light"  
Dark pit: Runs to the Darkness.   
Link: "God damn it."  
Palutena: "Offended.."  
Link: "That's nice."  
Palutena: "Has anyone seen Robin?"  
Dark pit: "I saw him with Lucina."  
Shulk: "So that's why she's not here... Eh she's not my girlfriend anyways its just for the story or whatever."  
Palutena: "... But Robin is my Boyfriend.."  
Peach: "Go Palutena! FIGHT FOR YOUR MANSS!"  
Palutena: "I WILL FIGHT FOR MY MANSS!" Runs away.   
Rosalina: Stares at Peach.  
Peach: "They grow up so fast. She's already 1000 years old."  
Dark pit: "Old hag. She uses her goddess powers probably to make herself pretty because she an ugly bitch."  
Me: "For all I know your jealous of every guy who's better looking then you."  
Dark pit: "Now that's the biggest lie I have heard so far."  
Pit: "Like once when you healed me You let yourself fall into a Pit of Fangirls."  
Dark pit: "I healed you because I didn't wanna fucking die you dumbass shit. People think I'm a gay fucker, not like there's anything wrong with it, when I'm not just because I freaking tried to not get myself killed.  
Pit: "Profanity!"  
Link: "Did he just say.. Profanity?"  
Shadow: Sneaks behind Link and puts a hand on his shoulder.   
Link: Gets his sword and shield faster then Sonic runs and yells. "HYAAA!!"  
Shadow: Gets his gun "This solves a lot of things"  
Link: "Oh shit" turns back around.  
Dark pit: "The hell have you been."  
Shadow: "With Wolf trying to calm him down that he's a wolf and a vampire now."  
Dark pit: "Aaand how r u not starving?"  
Shadow: "Well...I get random animals and that's all imma say."  
Rosalina: "Imma go inside.." Floats or hovers back inside.   
Pit: "Me too!" Follows Rosalina back inside. 

Next scene... (What happens in class might be another story idk.)   
Robin: Clears throat "So everyone sit down time for class."  
Corrin: Raises hand   
Robin: "Yes Cory?"  
Corrin: "... Cory?"  
Ike: "CORY IN THE HOUSE!!"  
Lucina: "Ayee!"  
Roy: "No... Just no.."  
Lucina: "Aww we got a hater!"  
Ike: "We hate haters."  
Roy: "So your a hater?"  
Ike: "No were not."  
Roy: "But you just said you hate haters"  
Ike: "Yeah so?"  
Roy: "Never mind I can't really explain things to dumbass people."  
Corrin: "... As I was saying um... Damn it I forgot."  
Chrom: "Congrats"  
Robin: "Ok class today we're learning about the Perimeter and Area."  
Corrina: "That's boring.."  
Robin: "Bitch I don't care now shut the fuck up and learn your fucking facts."  
Corrin: "You can't talk to my sister like that."  
Robin: "Like hell I fucking can. You all are fucking dumb that's why your in school now shut the fuck up and fucking learn to get your dumb small little dragon brain to a regular person size brain you shit"  
Corrin: Gets up quickly and slams hands on the table. "You know what?! I wont!"  
Robin: "If you don't wanna be in this class then fucking leave."  
Corrin: "Nah!" Walks up to Robin. "instead. Imma leave you hanging.." Tail wraps around Robin's leg and starts hanging him in the air.   
Robin: Uses Arcfire on his tail.   
Ike: "Fight fight fight fight fight!"  
Marth: "NO! WE HAVE TO ACT LIKE CIVILIZED PEOPLE!"   
Corrin: "I'm not a person I'm a dragon.."  
Marth: "Like civilized dragons and people"  
(In Palutena's class)   
Palutena: "Okay students so-"  
Dark pit: Throws paper airplanes.  
Palutena: "Gimme that. No paper airplanes in class."  
Dark pit: Throws another straight into her eye.   
Palutena: screaming in pain "What the fuck?!"  
Dark pit: Walks out of class.   
Palutena: "GiT BACK HERE!"  
Dark pit: Keeps walking.   
Pit: "Lady Palutena do you need to go to the nurses office?"  
Palutena: "I'm fine."  
Wolf: Looks at Shadow and nods..   
Shadow: Nods back. "Hey Palutena imma just walk out ok..." Leaves quickly.   
Wolf: "Me too!"  
Palutena: "Ah fuck this actually hurts."  
Pit: "Language!"  
(Captain Falcon's class.)   
Captain Falcon: "Ok everyone today we will jog a whole 5 miles."  
Everyone: Groans.   
Link: "Can I switch classes to Mrs.Wii fit she's way easier"  
Everyone: "Mhm" and they start chatting.   
Captain Falcon: "SOILENCE!! Because you wanna be in Willow's class you run 2 extra miles."  
Everyone: "NOOOOO!!!"  
(Willows class)   
Willow: "Ok class now stretch down and touch your toes."  
Wario: Sits down and touches elf looking feet. "I'm doing it."  
Willow: "Yeah every fatass can."  
Wario: "aw thanks I love compliments cuz I never give it fucking back."  
Samus: "... What the fuck."  
(Bell rings for lunch)   
Peach: "So Rosie how was health."  
Rosalina: "It was horrifying."

(Yeeeaaahhh imma just make a story in a few month probs for this.)   
Corrin: Gets tripped by Dark pit. Gets up. "WHAT THE FU-"


End file.
